


Любовь и на вкус смола

by Quenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quenny/pseuds/Quenny
Summary: Они не виделись восемь лет. Можно ли без ответа любить человека, которого не видел так долго? О жизни которого больше ничего не знаешь?Но теперь они снова рядом. И странное, иссохшее сердце перевернулось от взгляда в глаза, яркость которых он успел позабыть. Он думал, что забыл. Но смотреть на него было так естественно и привычно внутри этих стен. Он одновременно и изменился, и не изменился совсем: перевязывал отросшие волосы резинкой, сцепляя их в небрежный пучок на затылке. И, видимо, Драко ошибся.Оказывается, можно.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> как-то так вышло, что с этим фанфиком тесно связаны многие песни электрофореза (что может быть даже заметно в тексте), так что название тоже связано с этой группой - строчка из песни "русская принцесса".  
> кстати скорее всего рейтинг работы будет нц-17 (но это не точно)
> 
> еще моего беты нет на ао3, но есть на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/authors/2464869  
> очень рекомендую посмотреть его работы!!

Драко правда думал, что разлюбил. Невозможно любить одного человека столько лет, еще и не взаимно. Серьезно, ему уже скоро тридцать, и он далеко не в том возрасте, когда думаешь об одном человеке каждую минуту жизни. Они выпустились из Хогвартса, они сдали экзамены и разошлись, пожав друг другу руки. Что Драко тогда чувствовал? Наверное, облегчение, смешанное с тоской. Он был уверен, что они больше никогда не увидятся. Ему больше не надо будет следить за продолжительностью своего взгляда, сердце не будет болезненно сжиматься при взгляде на лохматую макушку перед собой на уроках. Время вылечит, и он забудет, и глаза, с которыми бы так красиво смотрелся его собственный галстук, станут воспоминанием, историей, которую он будет с тоской вспоминать сидя в кресле своего Мэнора.

Они не виделись восемь лет, и, правда, можно ли без ответа любить человека, которого не видел так долго? О жизни которого ты больше ничего не знаешь? Красный галстук которого мозолил глаза каждый день, но теперь лишь его бесцветные товарищи мелькают на шее Героя среди страниц Пророка? Драко больше не знает этого человека, в нем живут лишь воспоминания о том мальчике, который еще не был Героем, и Драко устал их лелеять. Он совсем перестал думать о нем года четыре назад, а статьи о его жизни стали попадаться все реже и реже, и Драко перестал просматривать их. У него были другие заботы: куча дел, связанных с восстановлением дома, репутации, работа в конце концов. Миллионы лиц мелькали перед ним каждый день в министерстве, на балах, приемах, судах, курсах - миллионы лиц и ни одного из них он не смог запомнить так, как запомнил _его_ в магазине мадам Малкин в одиннадцать лет. Сначала Драко было обидно и горько от того, что у него не получается полюбить кого-то, потом воспоминания о прежних чувствах потускнели, и ему показалось, что он просто не умеет любить, просто этой функции нет в его организме, и он смирился. Встречаться с парнями было приятно, но в основном ему было все равно, кто с той стороны постели. С каждым новым парнем он становился все грустнее, и затем даже это прекратилось.

Он устал и хотел сменить обстановку.

И он сделал самый безрассудный и странный шаг в своей жизни — он поехал в Хогвартс работать профессором Зельеварения.

И тогда он узнал, почему _его_ лицо пропало с газет. Он был здесь. Драко увидел его так близко впервые за столько лет и его странное, иссохшее сердце перевернулось от взгляда в его глаза, яркость которых он успел позабыть. Он думал, что забыл, но смотреть на него было так естественно и привычно внутри этих стен. Он одновременно изменился и не изменился совсем, перевязывал отросшие волосы резинкой, сцепляя их в небрежный пучок на затылке, и кажется, Драко ошибался.

Оказывается, можно.


	2. Хогсмид

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бтв вот как я представляю гарри в этом фанфике :)  
> https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/616278678599614464/harry-in-his-30s

Драко проснулся с гудящей, тяжелой головой после обрывочных, крайне неприятных снов, которых он даже не помнил, но их послевкусие оседало горечью в горле. Впрочем, для него это не было в новинку, человек привыкает ко всему, так и Драко за много лет привык просыпаться разбитым.

Октябрь выдался крайне пасмурным и холодным, ветер завывал в стенах школы, принося с собой разноцветные вихри крутящихся листьев и промозглый воздух. Казалось, весь замок пропитался ледяным ветром — было холодно даже в комнатах с пылающими каминами и наложенными согревающими чарами. Осень Драко всегда казалась холоднее зимы.

Он нехотя встал с теплой и уютной постели, передергивая плечами от покалывающего ощущения ледяного воздуха на плечах и кончиках пальцев. Как бы ему хотелось пролежать в этой замечательной, мягкой кровати весь день и желательно еще парочку сверху... Но он был профессором и опаздывать на собственное занятие ему категорически запрещалось. Голова была абсолютно пустой, и в ней неприятно осел кислый туман беспокойных снов. Еле передвигая ногами он отправился в ванную, мечтая о спасительном глотке крепкого кофе с молоком, который он даже не допьет. Все-таки утро — самая ужасная часть дня, и нет ничего в этом мире, что могло бы улучшить эти мучительные минуты отвратительного пробуждения.

***

— Доброе утро, Малфой!

Поттер был как всегда веселый, лохматый и до неприличия улыбчивый. Он плюхнулся на стул рядом с Драко, тут же хватая стоящую у его тарелки кружку с кофе, умудрившись при этом ничего не расплескать. Видимо, годы тренировок дают о себе знать.

— И тебе не хворать, Поттер, — первые слова за день вылетели болезненным хрипом, и Драко попытался откашляться, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Ты не заболел? В комнатах довольно прохладно, — Гарри как всегда будто не заметил угрюмого настроения Малфоя. К слову тот оставался таким с начала пребывания в школе. Драко посмотрел на Поттера и поежился — на нем была лишь легкая белая рубашка и накинутая сверху профессорская мантия. А Поттер все продолжал болтать о какой-то ерунде (кажется, о системе отопления замка), при этом умудряясь закидывать в рот куски ржаной булки и омлета, но Драко было плевать. Он ненавидел разговаривать по утрам. Он ненавидел жить по утрам.

— Сколько у тебя сегодня уроков?

Драко поперхнулся тостом, когда широкая ладонь Гарри стукнула его по плечу. Он взглянул на него, приподняв бровь в немом вопросе.

— Я спрашиваю, — Поттер щелкнул перед его лицом пальцами руки, которую только убрал с его плеча, и Драко почувствовал, как на то место проникает холод. Он поморщился. — Сколько у тебя сегодня уроков? Мне нужно в Хогсмид.

Бровь Драко взлетела еще выше, а сердце забилось быстрее. Поттер что, пригласил его в Хогсмид? Пятнадцатилетний Драко танцует на столе.

— Зачем?

— Хочу купить себе метлу, — улыбка Поттера стала непозволительно широкой. — Я не летал тысячу лет! И тебе не мешало бы тряхнуть стариной, что скажешь?

Драко снова поморщился. Эта идиотская и нелепая мысль могла прийти только в лохматую голову Поттера.

— Позови Лонгботтома.

— Он будет всю дорогу трепаться о своих растениях. Я люблю Невилла, но не его растения. Ну, что скажешь?

Бровь Драко уже чертовски устала находиться в таком крайне высоком положении, но он будто и не собирался облегчить ее страдания.

— Когда это я увлекал тебя животрепещущей беседой, Поттер?

— Значит, я зайду к тебе, скажем, в семь? Отлично, до встречи! — Гарри снова хлопнул его по плечу и, по пути засовывая в рот остатки булки, улетел на урок. Драко наконец опустил бровь и, вздохнув раз в пятнадцатый за утро, тоже отправился на занятие.

Гарри ворвался в его жизнь слишком внезапно. Это ощущалось как резкий выход из комы, как если бы вы не ели весь день, а потом опустошили весь холодильник и вместо долгожданного наслаждения вы чувствуете тошноту.

Драко тошнило.

В своем вакууме, наполненном безэмоциональностью, сосредоточенностью на действительно важных делах и рациональностью, который он усердно строил столько лет и из которого удалил все воспоминания о Поттере, он был в безопасности.

Мог ли он сказать, что ожил? Нет, вряд ли. Теперь он чувствовал себя упавшей с огромной высоты птицей или разбившейся о лобовое стекло машины мухой. Он мог сказать, что теперь снова чувствует боль каждый день, видя его. Поттер стал другим, и Драко надеялся, что теперь, узнав нового Гарри, он наконец освободится, но этого не произошло. Поттер стал грубее и резче, он научился отстаивать себя, но при этом оставался таким же безрассудным и нестерпимо добрым, любимым учителем у всех учеников.

Он был легким, а чувство Драко было тяжелым, оседающим где-то в желудке свинцом, вызывая тошноту.

Поттер преподавал, конечно же, ЗОТИ, а Драко — Зелья. Поттером восхищались, Поттера обожали, его домашние задания всегда выполняли, а занятия ждали с нетерпением. Малфоя сторонились, боялись и даже прогуливали. Драко мало кто любил, но он и не ожидал другого. По крайней мере результаты его работы были хорошими, а его задача здесь — научить, а не понравиться. По началу его сторонился и Гарри тоже, и это было даже неплохо, но вскоре он начал подсаживаться к нему в Большом зале, стал навещал на уроках, выслеживал в библиотеке, и сердце Драко каждый раз сжималось, руки начинали дрожать, а ладони потеть, будто они снова ученики. 

Только теперь это было еще более мучительным, отвратительным и убивающим чувством. Теперь он чувствовал тошноту каждый раз, когда Поттер оказывался рядом, и нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы он ушел, и дурацкое дыхание снова стало нормальным.

Подсознание кричало ему: «Драко, он сам ищет встречу, у тебя есть шанс, воспользуйся, Драко», но Малфой устал от Поттера смертельно, и ему хотелось лишь одного — чтобы он исчез из его головы, вылез из-под кожи и зажил наконец нормальной жизнью вне крови и снов Драко Малфоя.

Иногда в голову приходили мысли: «А что, если..?», и Драко думал. Хотел ли он просыпаться с Поттером, _с Гарри_ , каждое утро и видеть его заспанные глаза и сонную улыбку, держать его за руку под столом большого зала и целовать в нишах коридора, чувствовать тепло его тела? В шестнадцать лет он бы без раздумий ответил: «Разумеется, да, _пожалуйста_ », но сегодня ему двадцать пять, и он не знает ответ. В Хогвартсе он жаждал найти успокоение, но нашел лишь соль для своих ран, и его вновь настигло чувство всепоглощающей тоски. Наверное, мама права, и он слишком много думает.

Какой-то второкурсник со всей силы врезался в его плечо и побежал дальше, прокричав что-то вроде: «Ой!», а Драко даже не успел заметить факультет, чтобы снять баллы.

***

От бесконечных завитков кривого детского почерка на, казалось, километрах пергамента, у Драко уже плыло перед глазами. Он отложил перо и откинулся на стуле, чуть покачнувшись назад, и начал растирать глаза — лишь бы под веками исчезли черные кляксы и завитки. Очки неприятно съехали наверх, царапая лоб и грозя вот-вот упасть, но Малфой слишком устал, чтобы их поправлять. День тянулся неимоверно долго, и монотонная проверка домашнего задания его никак не ускоряла. Мысли то ускользали от него, то давили с неимоверной силой, как будто пытаясь вытравить из тела весь воздух, да и постоянный холод никак не давал нормально соображать. Пальцы постоянно леденели и ручка пера казалась непомерным грузом, давящим на кожу. Хотелось лежать целый день в постели под самыми теплыми одеялами магической Британии и спать примерно ближайшие лет десять.

Внезапно дверь в его кабинет распахнулась с таким шумом, что Драко чуть не упал спиной на пол от неожиданности, а очки все-таки съехали и со звоном опрокинулись на каменную плитку. Ну конечно, _Поттер_.

— Уже семь! Сегодня весь день выглядишь просто ужасно. Прописываю тебе прогулку на свежем воздухе, пойдем, — он подошел вплотную к столу, рассматривая стопки пергаментов и принося с собой терпкий запах мужского одеколона. Драко взглянул на него исподлобья, пытаясь замедлить сердечный ритм, который всегда ускорялся, стоит только этому запаху проникнуть в легкие.

— С чего ты взял, что я с тобой куда-то пойду?

Гарри скрестил руки на груди и нагло уставился на стол.

— Видишь это? — его указательный палец ткнул в один из пергаментов, позволяя тому немного съехать в бок. — Причина твоего будущего радикулита или слепоты. Или еще чего-то там, я не знаю. В твоих же интересах отправиться со мной в Хогсмид прямо сейчас. Ты вон и так уже в очках ходишь, — он поднял с пола узкие прямоугольные очки и небрежно кинул их на стол.

— Они только для чтения, кретин, — пробурчал Драко и еще раз взглянул на Поттера, прежде чем окончательно согласиться. На самом деле он согласился еще в Большом зале, он согласился еще в четырнадцать лет, потому что Поттеру _действительно сложно_ отказать, но Драко Малфой не был бы Драко Малфоем, если бы не препирался и не вредничал. Он попытался вложить во взгляд всю свою злость и раздражённость, усталость и нежелание куда-либо идти, и обычно все студенты разбегались по углам от таких взглядов, но Поттер сражался с Воландемортом, и какой-то там грозный взгляд Драко Малфоя ему точно не страшен. Драко со вздохом отодвинулся от стола.

— Подожди, пока я переоденусь, — сказал он, направляясь в свою комнату.

Быстро нацепив на черную водолазку такое же чёрное пальто, он принялся укладывать волосы Простоблеском, когда вдруг услышал заливистый смех, доносящейся из кабинета. Он выглянул за дверь и увидел, как Поттер, облокотившись на стол, смеялся над какой-то из самостоятельных работ учеников Драко, держа в одной руке пергамент и запуская другую в распущенные волосы. Драко наблюдал, как Гарри запрокидывает голову, как двигается вверх-вниз его кадык и как пальцы откидывают с лица черные пряди, как бодрый смех отражается эхом от каменных стен кабинета, и ему хотелось провалиться прямо в Черное озеро под этим полом или смотреть на эту невозможно прекрасную картину вечно или подойти и вырвать из его крепких жилистых рук этот чертов пергамент и разделить его смех своими губами или уволиться, уехать из Хогвартса и больше никогда не искушать себя подобными видами.

— Ха! Этот Тонкин написал, что для бодроперцового зелья нужно смешать бадьян с кровью саламандры! Ты бы почитал это, тут целая фантастическая повесть о свойствах бадьяна, — прокричал Поттер, поднимая взгляд. В его глазах кружились искры легкого веселья, и Драко сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком. — Ты готов? Пойдем.

Он легко соскочил со стола и направился на выход, раскрывая перед Малфоем дверь. Прихватив с собой шарф Драко вышел на негнущихся ногах.

— Всегда хотел спросить, зачем ты так зализываешь свои волосы? Я думал, ты перестал это делать еще на третьем курсе.

Драко отвлекся от поиска провинившихся студентов, на которых можно было бы вынести раздражение, и посмотрел на Гарри. Тот кивнул какому-то парню и ответил на взгляд.

— Тебя чем-то не устраивают мои волосы?

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Так их будто корова лизнула. Мне больше нравится без укладки, — и отвернулся. Дальше они шли в тишине, и Драко то и дело проводил рукой по своим волосам.

***

Они остановились возле Дэрвиш и Бэнгз’а, и Гарри принялся с ребяческим восторгом рассматривать витрины.

— Я не думаю, что ты найдешь здесь действительно хорошую метлу, Поттер. Для этого нам нужно в Косой переулок, — произнес Драко, встав за спиной Гарри и осматривая через стекло содержимое магазина. На кой черт он его сюда вытащил? Неужели правда его мозг настолько отморозился, что он решил купить здесь хорошую метлу? Гарри обернулся, сузив глаза.

— А ты что, поехал бы со мной во Все для квиддича? Я решил начать с малого. Пойдем посмотрим, — он схватил Драко за рукав пальто и потащил внутрь, и Драко не заметил звон колокольчика, сосредоточившись на мимолетном касании пальцев Поттера к своей коже.

Они остановились возле увешанной плакатами стены, и проследив взгляд Гарри, Драко уставился на Джинни Уизли. Он не удержался и фыркнул.

— Проблемы, Малфой? Теперь ты не можешь ненавидеть ее из-за бедности, в деньгах она скоро обойдет тебя.

Драко фыркнул еще раз. Поттер всегда был удивительно слепым.

— Я никогда не ненавидел ее из-за бедности.

Гарри нахмурился, глядя на него.

— А из-за чего же тогда?

Драко молчал, глядя на развевающиеся на ветру золотые волосы младшей Уизли.

— Я не настолько мелочный, Поттер, чтобы презирать людей только из-за их финансового положения. Меня это беспокоило только лет до двенадцати, пока я был ослеплен блеском денег родителей.

Гарри склонил голову к плечу, всматриваясь в лицо Малфоя, и тому пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, вонзаясь в кожу ногтями, чтобы выдержать испытующий взгляд.

_«Я ненавидел ее, потому что она могла к тебе прикасаться, а я нет, но теперь это уже неважно»._

— Что?

— Это не ответ, Драко.

Он сжал челюсти, чуть ли не кроша зубы в порошок. Близость Гарри с его вопросами напрягала и пробуждала какой-то нелепый поток раздражения и хотелось поскорее уйти отсюда, чтобы не раскрывать еще больше и так кровоточащие раны.

— За душевными разговорами приходят в Три метлы, а мы вроде в другом месте и с другими целями. Выбирай, что хотел, — огрызнулся Драко, наконец оторвав взгляд от счастливого лица девушки на плакате. Главное, что Поттер был вполне себе счастлив без нее. Гарри поднял руки в защитном жесте и хихикнул.

— Как скажете, мистер Малфой!

Гарри еще добрых полчаса ходил по магазину, рассматривая безделушки, а Драко все никак не мог остыть. _«Почему ты ее ненавидел?»_. В голову сразу полезли картинки, как она еще в одиннадцать лет влезла в их разговор в книжном магазине, как вытирала кровь из его сломанного носа, который сломал ему именно Драко, как Гарри постоянно смотрел на нее, даже когда следил за Малфоем. У Драко никак не получалось заполучить все внимание Гарри Поттера, и он ужасно злился, сыпля глупыми и нелепыми оскорблениями, которые тогда казались отличной местью. Он до сих пор не мог вспоминать «Поттер-вонючка» без содрогания. Сейчас, казалось, все внимание Гарри сосредоточенно именно на нем, но Драко что-то мешало это осознать, почувствовать и насладиться. Когда всю жизнь живешь в ожидании очередного провала, впитывая в себя всю серость окружающего мира, перестаешь замечать все хорошее, просто пропуская это мимо себя. Ему все казалось, что Гарри лишь из скуки пытается расположить Драко к себе, а желание помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше вызвано комплексом героя. У него никак не получалось снова увидеть мир таким, какой он есть, без примесей своей внутренней безысходности, и он даже догадывался об этом где-то в глубине души, и каждый раз, когда подобные мысли всплывали на поверхность, он отчаянно гнал их прочь, страшась что-то менять.

— Ты чего такой угрюмый, будто размышляешь о пространственно-временом коллапсе? — Гарри подошел к нему, держа в руках слегка светящийся пакет.

— Я удивлен, что ты знаешь такие слова. Что в пакете? — Драко хотелось поскорее уйти из магазина и скрыться от глаз рыжей ведьмы.

— Купил подарок для Луны. Ты тоже мог бы посмотреть что-нибудь, а не стоять как истукан, ненавидя весь мир. Хочешь выпить?

Гарри Поттер приглашал его выпить и улыбался так искренне и так лучезарно, и его глаза так ярко светились зеленью, что отвратительное настроение Драко рассеялось.

— Почему бы и нет.

Весь вечер они смеялись над шутками друг друга, пили Сливочное пиво, и Гарри улыбался так много, и улыбался _ему_ , и смотрел на _него_ , что Драко даже забывал постоянно кутаться в свой шарф, и кончики пальцев уже не сводило холодом.


	3. Пол - это лава.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // в самом начале главы со слов "в холодном поту" и до слов "спустя десять с лишним минут" описывается паническая атака.

Драко бежит по своему поместью, громко смеясь. Он научился новому трюку, и теперь точно сможет попасть в команду по квиддичу! Задыхаясь от восторга, он несется по сверкающему лакированному паркету, чтобы поделиться радостью с мамой: она обязательно скажет, что он молодец и отлично справился, потреплет по волосам и поможет очистить одежду от грязи, чтобы отец не ругался. Они будут пить чай и есть его любимые пирожные с малиновым джемом, и мама будет рассказывать новую захватывающую историю про рыцарей и волшебников.  
Внезапно он поскальзывается и падает, огромная зала чернеет, сужается, в нее будто запустили черный клубящийся дым. _Что происходит?_ Он смотрит на свои руки и они все в крови, она каплями стекает с них на пол, ударяясь об алый кровавый океан на паркете. Он лежит в ней! Драко пытается встать, но у него не получается, кровь, она повсюду, она тянет его в себя, будто болото затягивает новую жертву. Он пытается кричать, но у него не получается, лишь булькающие звуки вырываются из его горла, и он чувствует на языке железо и его тошнит. _Мама! Где мама?_ Он видит, как к нему подходит высокая женщина в изящном черном платье, больше похожем на одеяние вампирши из гротескных романов, и она протягивает ему руку. Драко тянется к ней, ведь это она, его мама, и она обязательно ему поможет! Он касается ее ладони кончиками окровавленных пальцев и в тот же миг из нежной, мягкой руки с хрустом вырываются костлявые изогнутые чернильные пальцы, женщина безумно улыбается, обнажив беззубый рот, и ее лицо чернеет, теряя форму, с платья сыпятся черные бриллианты, утопая в крови на полу, а подол превращается в рваные куски грязной ткани, оставляющие за собой путь гнили и пустоты. _Мама превратилась в дементора!_ Драко нащупывает в вязком багровом болоте вокруг себя палочку, и пытается выкрикнуть заклинание, но у него ничего не получается из-за крови в горле. _Экспекто патронум!_ Дементор отбрасывает его единственное оружие легким взмахом костлявой руки, и Драко зажмуривается. У него все равно не получилось бы победить его. Мир начинает сужаться и чернеть с удвоенной силой, и ему кажется, что голова вот-вот лопнет, и он больше не чувствует ничего кроме тошнотворно-липкого страха, надежды нет, никогда не было, он умирает, он умрет прямо сейчас, окрасившись в кроваво-красный цвет. Он чувствует кончики ледяных пальцев дементора на своем лице, и не может пошевелиться. Он умирает.

В холодном поту Драко вскочил с постели от звона магического будильника. Перед глазами все еще стояла его мать, обращавшаяся в дементора, а в горле оставался горячий привкус крови, не дающий сделать полноценные вдохи. Он прерывисто заглатывал ледяной воздух комнаты, словно выброшенная на поверхность рыба, обжигая горло, но он не замечал царапающей боли. Пальцы каменной хваткой вцепились в мокрую от пота простыню, он задыхался, и каждая новая попытка вдоха заставляла легкие гореть. Сердце грозилось вот-вот вылететь из груди на смятые белые наволочки, окрасив их в красный цвет крови. Как только Драко представил это, у него потемнело в глазах, и он сделал несколько резких прерывистых вдохов, сжимая пальцы еще сильнее. Где-то на задворках сознания яростно билась мысль: «Надо срочно отвлечься!».

Драко принялся лихорадочно оглядывать комнату в поисках чего-угодно, лишь бы зацепить взгляд. Ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и его сердце точно остановится, вылетев прямо из горла. Бегающие глаза остановились на единственно ярком пятне в спальне — разбросанных на столе зеленых яблоках. Он принялся их считать вместе со своими вдохами, стараясь очистить разум и замедлить сердцебиение, как он делал десятки раз до этого.

Спустя десять с лишним минут Драко наконец вдохнул полной грудью, затем медленно выпустил из себя воздух и отпустил простыню. Пальцы свело тянущей болью, и он принялся их растирать, хрустя суставами, в горло будто насыпали гвоздей. Это было далеко не первое утро, начинающееся с панической атаки. И каждый раз одно и то же — сон, в котором обязательно присутствует кровь и дементоры, он просыпается либо от будильника, либо от нехватки воздуха и пытается прийти в себя. Сны — его заклятый враг, атаки никогда не настигали его просто так, только от кошмаров, и от кошмаров с дементорами.

Драко медленно встал и отправился в холодный душ, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.

Он знал, чем были вызваны эти отвратительные сны. Он знал, что продолжительное проживание Лорда Воландеморта в его доме психика не оставит без последствий, также как и буквально панический страх дементоров. Чувствуя, как ледяные капли стекают по шее, он старался отогнать сковывающее легкие воспоминание о внезапном нападении заплутавшего дементора в его поместье. Он никогда не умел вызывать Патронуса, никто из Пожирателей смерти не умел этого делать, и Драко даже не пытался научиться. Наивный, он думал, что змея, обвивающая череп на его руке, оградит его от всех темных созданий, но он ошибался. Эта змея лишь притягивала их. Тогда он действительно думал, что умрет, и теперь это чувство преследовало его по ночам, заставляя ненавидеть утра еще сильнее. Он честно пытался научиться овладеть этим заклинанием, но все тщетно, и он склонился к тому, что Пожирателям оно действительно никогда не станет доступно, даже если ты просто пленник обстоятельств.

***

Драко тяжело опустился на свое место за учительским столом в Большом зале, все еще разрабатывая пальцы. Скорее всего они будут болеть весь день, и Драко придется использовать магию, чтобы делать записи на уроках. И проверка домашних заданий станет еще утомительнее.

— Что с тобой? Выглядишь очень плохо, — Гарри, уже сидевший на своем месте, обеспокоено вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь найти следы болезни, и Драко вдруг резко обернулся на него, уставившись прямо в глаза.

— _Поттер_.

Конечно. Он научился вызывать телесный Патронус еще в тринадцать лет и наверняка был лучшим в этом заклинании. Может, если он наконец научится ему, кошмары исчезнут? Может, тогда он сможет отразить дементоров и перестанет просыпаться от удушья? Может, тогда он наконец перестанет чувствовать себя таким беспомощным в этих снах? Не успев все обдумать, он сбивчиво ляпнул:

— Научи меня Патронусу.

Гарри оторопело моргнул, дернув головой.

— Что?

Драко глубоко вдохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты научил меня вызывать Патронус, Поттер. — он вглядывался в сомневающиеся зеленые глаза, и идея переставала казаться такой хорошей. Что, если он опозорится прямо перед ним? Что, если даже _он_ не сможет ему помочь? Что, если на этих уроках он не сможет держать себя в руках и тогда… Что тогда? Но если все получится, он станет свободным. От собственного страха, от собственных кошмаров. Он перестанет просыпаться от нехватки воздуха и бешено колотящегося сердца. Усталость и страх взяли свое, и он добавил уже не так отчаянно:

— Если, конечно, твой безусловно плотный график работы позволяет вписать в него еще одного ученика.

Гарри цыкнул, закатив глаза, и наконец перестал всматриваться в его лицо с таким беспокойным интересом.

— Тебе не нужно бросать мне вызов, чтобы попросить моей помощи, я и так согласен. Признаться, я крайне удивлен, но думаю, это будет очень интересно. Когда хочешь начать?

Без промедления Драко ответил:

— Сегодня.

Гарри приподнял бровь в удивлении.

— Сегодня? Тебе что, завтра лететь в Азкабан? К чему срочность?

Драко резко втянул носом воздух. Конечно, Поттер попытается везде просунуть свой длинный (и, к сожалению, очаровательный) нос.

— Не твое дело. Нужно как можно скорее.

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это очень трудная магия, и на это уйдет больше одного дня? Я разучивал его месяцами.

— Поттер, я не третьекурсник, не нужно объяснять мне это. Мы можем просто встретиться сегодня часов в девять и разучить это чертово заклинание?

Гарри довольно усмехнулся, отпив из стакана тыквенный сок (Драко считал извращением пить по утрам эту сладкую жижу, но Поттер любил все противное и странное).

— Хорошо. Встретимся на восьмом этаже.

***

День проходил напряженно. Пальцы постоянно болели, хоть боль и была скорее всего фантомной, но это не мешало рукам дрожать и еле сжимать кончик пера. Даже ученики, заметив еще более, чем обычно, раздраженное настроение преподавателя, притихли. Драко не привык просить помощи. Точнее разучился, когда эту помощь ему перестали оказывать просто так. За свою жизнь он давно выучил урок — за все нужно платить, а за помощь — втридорога. Только его мать действительно готова была что-то сделать для него, не ожидая при этом денег или очередную мерзкую услугу. Попросить поддержку у Поттера было действительно безумным шагом. На что он надеялся? Он преподнес себя слабым и отчаявшимся, а он ненавидел показывать людям свои слабости. Война помогла ему спрятать все свои страхи и переживания за задворки сознания и никогда, не при каких обстоятельствах не показывать их, ни одному человеку. Видеть насмешки в их глазах, злость или еще чего хуже жалость — видит Мерлин, он не был готов к этому. К тому же, все может быть использовано против него. Но это же Святой Поттер? Он помогает всем уродам и отчаявшимся, и, кажется, делает это вполне безвозмездно.

Поттер. Он увидел перед глазами его вечернюю улыбку в пабе, и мысли закрутились еще сильнее. Вчерашний поход в Хогсмид вполне можно было назвать свиданием, если бы они так захотели. Они договорились о времени, Гарри зашел за ним, а потом они до середины ночи пили в Трех метлах, легко смеясь и улыбаясь друг другу. От этих мыслей у Драко закружилась голова, и он нервно сглотнул. Они веселились вместе, и их колени под столом соприкасались, а локти иногда задевали друг друга на узком столе, и Гарри так ласково на него смотрел. А Драко вел себя как полный кретин в этом дурацком магазине, и если бы, если бы Драко был достаточно смелым, он смог бы назвать это свиданием. Но это было полным безумием! Свидание с Гарри Поттером — он мечтал об этом так долго, что эти мысли причиняли физическую боль. А что если действительно как-нибудь невзначай спросить, свидание ли это? Гарри второй месяц улыбается ему и пытается заводить разговоры, он добрый, и его глаза так светятся травянистым зеленым… Был ли Драко достаточно смелым для такого? Чтобы впервые за столько лет безмолвной любви, выкинуть на поверхность намек, надежду? Вытянуть эту надежду из глубин сознания, а потом уронить и разбить о холодный взгляд Гарри, который, конечно же, не имел в виду ничего такого. Он просто хотел отдохнуть, и Драко был единственным доступным вариантом. И если он узнает _все это_ , то перестанет заводить разговоры за завтраком и врываться к нему в кабинет по вечерам, и больше не будет смотреть на него так изучающе и ласково. Драко затошнило, и он нервным движением оттянул узел галстука. Нет, он бы никогда этого не сделал. Больше всего на свете он боялся получить хоть крупицу надежды, лелеять ее, наслаждаясь ее цветением в своей груди, а потом смотреть как она иссыхает у него на руках. Ужасно не хотелось падать с этой высоты, чувствуя как ломаются кости и кровоточат органы при падении. Малфой облизнул пересохшие губы, закутался поплотнее в теплую мантию и начал проверять самостоятельные четвертых курсов. Ему надо успеть закончить работу до девяти, ведь потом Поттер будет учить его Патронусу.

Поттер будет учить его вызывать Патронус.

Кажется, он действительно сошел с ума, раз это все происходит на самом деле.

***

Еще более громкий, чем обычно, грохот и шум около Большого зала привлек внимание Драко после ужина. Свернув за угол, он прошел чуть вперед, пытаясь сквозь гомон голосов понять, что происходит. Дети столпились плотным кольцом вокруг массивных дверей, и Драко невольно вспомнил убийства на втором курсе, испуганные шепотки сокурсников и кровавую надпись на каменной стене. Правда сейчас настроение толпы было скорее веселым и удивленным, чем испуганным, и это обнадеживало. Передернув плечами, отгоняя воспоминания, он наконец протиснулся сквозь галдящих студентов и еле успел остановиться, прежде чем наступить во что-то жидкое и горячее.

— Пол — это лава.

Он обернулся на голос и уставился на лицо хмурящегося Поттера.

— Что происходит?

Гарри с крайне задумчивым лицом сидел на корточках возле самого «берега» горячей вязкой субстанции, находящегося ровно на пороге Зала. Он пожевывал губу, нахмурив брови.

— Кто-то превратил пол в лаву.

Драко присел рядом, оглядывая масштаб катастрофы. Лава плавно шевелилась по Залу, будто ее кипятили на медленном огне. Она не выливалась за край порога, только слегка ударялась о него, откатываясь назад, будто ее сдерживал невидимый забор. Все столы и стулья плавно летали под зачарованным потолком. Драко выставил вперед руку, задержав ее недалеко от поверхности лавы. Он почувствовал, как жар приятно обволакивает ладонь и сжал пальцы в кулак, медленно переворачивая кисть. Он выставил вторую руку, чтобы согреть пальцы и заметил, что Поттер искоса наблюдает за ним.

— А они продуманные. Похоже у твоих рыжих друзей появляются соперники. — Драко насмешливо фыркнул. — Ну что, профессор Поттер, уже знаете, как решать проблему?

Гарри снова перевел взгляд на заколдованный пол. Обезвреживание детских чар не должно было вызывать такое сосредоточенное выражение на его лице. Но что самое подозрительное — он молчал уже целых пять минут.

— Поттер? Ты там надышался магматическими парами?

Драко тронул его за плечо, и Гарри будто очнулся. Поднявшись на ноги он как-то слишком натянуто улыбнулся, хлопая в ладоши.

— Ребята, расходимся. Время ужина уже закончено, а до завтрака я все устраню. И поверьте, я узнаю, кто это сделал. Давайте-давайте, кыш отсюда, — он начал размахивать руками, отгоняя любопытных студентов, которые никак не хотели уходить и пытались подойти поближе, чтобы рассмотреть летающие у потолка столы. Поттеру пришлось пару раз довольно громко крикнуть, пригрозив снятыми баллами, чтобы даже самые смелые ученики наконец-то ушли. Выстроив вокруг защитные заклинания, чтобы даже самые отчаянные смельчаки не решили ночью рассмотреть пол из лавы поближе, он вернулся к Драко, который все еще сидел на полу перед лавой, выставив вперед руки. Он присел рядом, сложив ноги по-турецки, и уставился на его руки.

— Как думаешь, кто это сделал? — спросил Драко, не оборачиваясь на Гарри. Он немного помолчал, прежде чем ответить.

— Как будто ты сам не знаешь. Это Гилмор и МакКален.

Поттер больше ничего не сказал. Это было крайне странно — в обычной ситуации он бы болтал без умолку о выдающихся способностях этих парней и принялся бы незамедлительно их искать, придумывая при этом тысячи контрзаклятий для зачарованного пола и наказание для студентов. Но сейчас он лишь односложно отвечал и смотрел в лаву застывшим взглядом.

— Эм, Поттер? — Драко не думая придвинулся чуть ближе и теперь их колени почти соприкасались. — Что с тобой? Где поток несвязной речи и сто пятьдесят придуманных тобой контрзаклятий?

Брови Гарри сдвинулись к переносице, почти сливаясь в одну линию. Он сосредоточенно жевал нижнюю губу, играясь с пуговицей на рукаве белой рубашки, и явно боролся сам с собой. Он хотел что-то сказать, и Драко перестал дышать, ожидая, что сейчас Гарри скажет что-то очень важное. Или очень глупое, что означало бы, что он наконец пришел в себя. Малфой не знал, что из этого он хотел услышать больше.

Выражение лица Поттера резко сменилось с глубоко-задумчивого на какое-то очень печальное, он наконец перестал мучить собственные губы, но пуговице повезло меньше — еще чуть-чуть и она точно оторвется. Он перестал хмурить брови и глубоко вдохнул. Драко понял, что сейчас произойдет что-то очень плохое и важное.

— Они напоминают мне близнецов.

Он снова замолчал, и Драко непонимающе уставился на него.

— Ну да. Все преподаватели говорят об этом, да и ты сам упоминал это пару раз. Что-то изменилось?

Гарри не отрывал глаз от плавно перекатывающейся раскаленной жидкости, и ее огонь отражался у него в очках, перекрывая собой цвет его глаз, от чего они казались тусклыми и бесцветными.

— И еще они напоминают мне Мародеров. — Драко приподнял бровь в немом вопросе. Он где-то слышал о них, но никогда не вдавался в подробности. — Моего отца. И Сириуса. МакКален и Гилмор слишком на них похожи. Устраивают розыгрыши, поднимают на уши весь замок, когда им этого захочется. Веселятся и не учатся, но, но их все равно все обожают. Просто живут свою подростковую жизнь, как и должны.

Он снова замолчал, но лишь на мгновение, собираясь с мыслями.

— Фред и Джордж тоже так делали. Веселились и жили свою подростковую жизнь. И их любили абсолютно все, несмотря на то огромное количество неприятностей, что они приносили. Они даже с Пивзом подружились, я уверен, отец с Сириусом тоже были у него на хорошем счету. И где они теперь? Что с ними случилось? Они все погибли. Джордж не умер, но часть него уже никогда не сможет радоваться жизни как раньше. Они все потеряли слишком много слишком рано. Это несправедливо. Я тоже хотел просто жить свою подростковую жизнь, но у меня был шрам и каждый учебный год меня кто-то хотел убить, — он наконец оторвал несчастную пуговицу и с силой кинул ее в лаву. — Это несправедливо.

Драко смотрел на огонь, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Он совсем не ожидал, что Поттер начнет откровенничать с _ним_ , и он выглядел таким несчастным и разбитым, будто сжался в комок, и его потускневшие глаза заставляли сердце нервно сжиматься.

— Ты знаешь, я им завидую. Я почти умер и похоронил свое детство в руинах, чтобы они могли наслаждаться жизнью, и я безмерно рад этому, я действительно счастлив, что у нас получилось подарить этим детям их заслуженное детство, но я чертовски сильно им завидую.

Он поник еще сильнее, и Драко не выдержал. Он больше не мог смотреть, как его плечи опускаются все ниже и ниже, а зелень глаз будто выкачивается отражающимся в стеклах очков огнем лавы. Он должен был что-то сделать. Малфой встал и протянул Гарри руку. Тот наконец оторвал взгляд от пола и неуверенно посмотрел на Драко. Тот потряс рукой, намекая, чтобы Гарри схватился за нее, но он продолжал сидеть на полу, теребя нитку от оторвавшейся пуговицы. Малфой раздраженно вдохнул.

— Вставай, Поттер. Вставай и пошли со мной.

— Малфой, я не в настроении, что бы ты не задумал.

В Драко поднялась волна раздражения, и он снова дернул рукой.

— Знаешь что? Прекрати завидовать им. Ты не заслужил всего, что с тобой произошло в школе, как и любой другой человек, вовлеченный в войну не заслуживал того, что с ним случилось. Но знаешь что? Это не значит, что нужно сидеть на полу и завидовать детям. Возьми мою руку и пошли со мной.

Гарри поколебался и протянул руку, крепко хватаясь за Драко. Он резко поднял его с пола, и у него перехватило дыхание от ощущения тепла шершавой ладони Гарри, но он не дал этому чувству развиться. Сейчас у него были дела поважнее. Не отпуская Поттера, он повел их по коридору.

— Куда мы идем?

— В детстве я очень хотел сделать кое-что очень глупое, но почему-то так этого и не сделал, так что я собираюсь наверстать упущенное.

Гарри поравнялся с Драко, и теперь они шли в одном темпе, все еще держась за руки. Малфой старался не задумываться об этом слишком сильно, чтобы не споткнуться.

— Это не ответ на вопрос. Куда мы идем?

— К статуе Амброуза Свотта.

— Что? Кого?

Драко посмотрел на хмурящееся лицо Поттера и закатил глаза.

— Конечно, ты не читал Историю Хогвартса. Это третий директор нашей школы, и его статуя стоит около кабинета Нумерологии на третьем этаже.

— Эй! Меня будто только что отчитала Гермиона. И к твоему сведению я не ходил на Нумерологию.

Драко лишь фыркнул.

— Мы идем туда.

Он больше ничего не сказал, и Гарри выглядел все более взбудораженным. Он слегка подергивал рукой в ладони Драко, и тот старался не улыбаться. Когда они поднялись на третий этаж, Поттер не выдержал.

— И что мы будем делать? Учить Нумерологию или Историю Хогвартса?

Пока Поттер в нетерпении дергал руку Драко, он оглядывался по сторонам. Был неглубокий вечер, сумерки уже опустились, погрузив улицу во тьму, и многие ученики сейчас были в замке. Тем более надо было удостовериться, что профессор Вектор находится не в кабинете. К счастью, коридор оказался пуст, а заклинание показало, что кабинет заперт снаружи. Драко нехотя выпустил руку Гарри и подошел к статуе, разглядывая сосредоточенное лицо старого профессора. Его всегда забавлял слишком серьезный взгляд каменных глаз, надменно осматривающий окружающих из-под узких прямоугольных очков. Серьезность его лица никак не сочеталась со странной конусообразной формы бородой.

— Ну?

Гарри чуть ли не подпрыгивал в нетерпении, и Драко приложил все существующие в нем силы, чтобы не начать улыбаться во весь рот.

— Предлагаю заколдовать его. Я подсмотрел одно заклинание еще на третьем курсе, и для него нужны два человека, а Крэбб и Гойл точно не годились в напарники.

Глаза Гарри наконец зажглись, и Драко все-таки слегка улыбнулся.

— Что мне нужно делать?

Драко продиктовал слова заклинания и продемонстрировал довольно сложные движения палочки. К счастью, Поттер схватывал на лету и уже через пять минут был готов начать колдовать.

— И что произойдет? Его борода превратится в змей? Глаза будут стрелять лазером?

— Начинай колдовать и узнаешь.

Поттер окинул его странным взглядом и усмехнулся, повернувшись к статуе. Они начали по очереди произносить слова заклинания, совершая замысловатые движения палочками, и Драко старался не думать о том, как слаженно они работали, будто совместное колдовство было для них обычным делом. Когда они закончили, ничего не произошло. Гарри хмуро смотрел на Амброуза, сложив руки на груди.

— И что? Где змеи?

В этот момент Драко услышал шаги в другом конце коридора и схватил Поттера за мантию, уволакивая его в ближайшую нишу. Но тот вдруг забрыкался, вырываясь и пустился обратно к статуе.

— Придурок, ты куда? Нас увидят!

Гарри лишь шикнул и начал быстро произносить какое-то заклинание, колдуя над несчастным директором. Когда тот на мгновение засветился тусклым желтым светом, который тут же погас, Поттер пустился к Драко, и как только они скрылись из виду, в коридоре появилась Макгонагалл. Драко округлил глаза, подавляя смешок, и Гарри стукнул его по руке, призывая к тишине. Они оба выглянули за стенку, чтобы получше увидеть происходящее.

Минерва уверенно шла по коридору, держа в руке какие-то папки; ее мантия эффектно развевалась позади, а стук каблуков звонко отскакивал от стен. Когда она поравнялась с кабинетом Нумерологии, прозвучал грозный низкий голос:

— Эй, малышка!

От удивления директриса слегка подпрыгнула, озираясь по сторонам. Драко заметил, как рука грозной статуи поднялась в подзывающем жесте.

— А твои родители случайно не пекари?

Минерва уставилась на Амброуза, а Драко услышал возле себя приглушенный звук, подозрительно напоминающий хрюканье. Улыбаясь, он пнул Гарри локтем, чтобы тот лучше сдерживал эмоции.

— Простите, вы это мне? — Макгонагалл смотрела на директора высоко подняв брови.

— Конечно, тебе, зайка! Если твои родители не пекари, то откуда у них такая крошка? — древний профессор подмигнул и выставил вперед указательный палец, сложив их на манер пистолета. Брови Макгонагалл взлетели еще выше, она прошептала что-то вроде « _возмутительно!_ », и Драко мог поклясться, что увидел на ее лице легкий румянец. Директриса произнесла несколько контрзаклятий, и когда ни одно из них не сработало, она ушла, шепча себе под нос что-то о бесстыдном поколении и библиотеке. Убедившись, что коридор снова пуст, парни вывалились из ниши. Их смех разрезал глухую тишину коридора, Драко схватился за плечо Гарри, чтобы не упасть, и тот оперся на его руку, склонив голову и сотрясаясь от смеха.

— Он назвал Макгонагалл крошкой! — Гарри задыхался, звонко смеясь, и от этого звука в груди Драко что-то расползлось, согревая внутренности и доползая до кончиков пальцев приятной теплотой. — Мерлин всемогущий, _крошкой_!

Когда смех наконец перестал мешать им нормально дышать, они выпрямились, вытирая выступившие на глаза слезы. Драко все еще держался за плечо Гарри, а рука Поттера все еще опиралась на него.

— Так вот о чем ты мечтал в тринадцать лет? О старике, разбрасывающимся грязными словечками?

— Ой, заткнись! — Драко дернул его за плечо, отчего Гарри чуть не упал, но опирающаяся на Малфоя рука удержала его на месте. — Готов дать ногу на отсечение, тебе понравилось!

Гарри весело прыснул.

— Еще бы! Он назвал Минерву малышкой!

— Да, идиот, я слышал.

Они снова засмеялись. Когда коридор снова погрузился в тишину, Драко спросил:

— Что за заклинание ты на него наложил?

Глаза Поттера заблестели.

— Я подсмотрел его у Фреда и Джорджа еще в детстве. Это контрзаклятие для других контрзаклятий. Что-то вроде щита. Оно позволяет снять заклинание только другим специальным заклинанием. И отменить его может только человек, который его наложил. Всегда хотел его испробовать.

Внезапно они услышали громкий и крайне возмущенный голос Макгонагалл вперемешку с дребезжанием Филча. Они посмотрели друг на друга и синхронно кивнули.

Они бежали через весь Хогвартс так, как не бегали никогда. Они пролетали сквозь лестничные пролеты и коридоры, задыхаясь и умудряясь при этом смеяться, Гарри бежал чуть впереди и постоянно оглядывался на отстающего Драко. С каждым метром дышать становилось все труднее, и ноги начинало сводить судорогой, и когда Драко почувствовал, что вот-вот упадет, он врезался в остановившегося Поттера. Они громко дышали, пытаясь восполнить потерю кислорода в легких, опершись руками на колени, и из них постоянно вырывались смешки, мешая восстановить дыхание. Небрежный пучок Поттера растрепался и резинка перестала держать волосы, свисая с них где-то в районе шеи; его щеки раскраснелись, очки съехали на самый кончик носа, а глаза блестели от веселья и слез. И у Драко снова перехватило дыхание, но на этот раз от еле сдерживаемого желания прижать Гарри к ближайшей сцене и целовать его везде, куда только дотянется, снять эту дурацкую резинку и намотать на кулак отросшие волосы, откидывая его голову и открывая доступ к разгоряченной и покрасневшей шее…

— Это было просто потрясающе!

Гарри смотрел прямо на него, и Драко очнулся, тут же отводя взгляд. Если бы он не был таким красным от бега, то Гарри бы точно увидел расползающийся на его лице румянец.

— Правда потрясающе, — все, что он сказал, отвернувшись к стене.

Они стояли в тишине. Гарри перевязывал свои волосы, собирая их в небрежный пучок и мягко улыбался каким-то своим мыслям, а Драко смотрел в стену за его плечом.

— Спасибо.

Драко непонимающе взглянул на Гарри, будто забыв, как они тут оказались.

— За то что научил меня заколдовывать статуи, — он скромно улыбнулся ему, поправляя рукава рубашки. В груди Драко растеклось тепло — он помог ему. Его глупая идея действительно смогла помочь Поттеру почувствовать себя лучше. Тепло разлилось по всему его телу, и это его удивило. Оказывается, крайне приятно заботиться о ком-то.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Гарри выпрямился и деловито вздохнул, будто ощутив неловкость, сковывающую Драко последние несколько минут.

— Пойду чинить пол. Встретимся в девять.

***

Он не был на восьмом этаже с того самого дня. Он всегда думал, что комната уничтожилась после такого количества Адского пламени, но раз Поттер назначил урок здесь, значит он приходил сюда раньше. Интересно, имеет ли тот момент для него такое же колоссальное значение? Драко помнил, как летело вниз тело Крэбба, пока он тянул к нему руку. Помнил запах копоти и жженых волосы, жар огня, окутывающий все тело плотной испариной, и застилающий глаза слезами дым. Возможно, Выручай-комната не лучшее место для тренировки заклинания, для которого важны счастливые воспоминания. Тогда он впервые действительно дотронулся до Поттера, но в тот момент он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем кроме предсмертного крика Крэбба и опаляющего кожу жара. Лишь затем он вспоминал, как Гарри схватил его, как вернулся, несмотря на смертельную опасность — за ним — и они летели на одной метле, и Драко цеплялся за него с такой силой, с таким отчаянием, что тому наверняка было больно, но он ничего не сказал. Но ничего из этого не могло перекрыть его ужаса перед огнем.

Гарри стоял возле стены, дожидаясь его. Услышав звук приближающихся шагов, он поднял голову и улыбнулся приветливой улыбкой, не коснувшейся его глаз. Из его неаккуратного пучка выбилась прядь черных волос, и он откинул ее резким движением головы.

— Я действительно удивлен, что ты не опоздал.

Гарри удивленно приподнял брови, начав ходить туда-сюда, чтобы открыть проход в Выручай-комнату.

— Когда это я в последний раз опаздывал? Если бы ты соглашался на все мои предложения куда-нибудь сходить, то знал бы, что я, вообще-то, довольно пунктуальный.

На секунду Драко даже стало стыдно, но лишь на секунду.

— Еще бы ты не стал следить со временем. Сомневаюсь что Макгонагалл оставила бы тебя на этой должности, если бы ты опаздывал на собственные занятия.

Гарри звонко хохотнул, пока они смотрели на появляющиеся на стене огромные полированные двери.

— Даже учитывая то, что я победил Волан-де-Морта?

— Это, безусловно, дало бы тебе еще один шанс, но дальше ты бы просто вылетел отсюда. И даже твоя карьера успешнего гриффиндорского ловца тебя бы не спасла. Это Макгонагалл.

Двери наконец появились, и Гарри с легкостью их открыл, приглашая Драко зайти внутрь. Шутливая перебранка с Поттером помогла отодвинуть неприятные мысли на задний план, но теперь, когда вход был прямо перед ним, внутри у него все заледенело. Он почувствовал жар на своих щеках, запах дыма и горящих вещей, и вот уже слышен голос падающего в самое пекло Крэбба…

Гарри положил руку ему на плечо и тихонько сжал. Запах дыма исчез, и Драко судорожно вдохнул. Он не думал, что это будет так сложно.

— Ты в порядке? — Гарри с беспокойством оглядел его, прекрасно зная, о чем сейчас думает Драко. Он прокашлялся.

— В полном. Дамы вперед, — он вытянул руку в приглашающем жесте, но это не помогло скрыть его нервозность, и, конечно же, Поттер не собирался оставлять все как есть.

— Там сейчас все по-другому. Сейчас там совсем другая комната. Пойдем, — на одну ужасающую секунду Драко показалось, что Поттер сейчас возьмет его за руку, но тот лишь крепче сжал его плечо и сделал небольшой шаг вперед, намекая следовать за собой. Драко сглотнул и последовал за ним.

Перед ним была огромная комната, похожая на ту, что использовали для Дуэльного клуба. Вдоль стен тянулись книжные полки, на полу лежали большие шелковые подушки — вместо стульев. На стеллаже в дальнем конце стояли приборы — вредноскопы, стервовизоры, детекторы лжи и большой треснутый Проявитель врагов. В разных частях комнаты стояли странные статуи, похожие на манекены, только железные. В воздухе не ощущалось никакого намека на запах дыма или гари — пахло чем-то свежим и приятным, и Драко никак не мог идентифицировать этот запах, но он точно был рад тому, что он не похож на обгоревшее дерево. Гарри повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, он все еще не убрал свою руку с его плеча, и она придавала ему какой-то иррациональной смелости — наверное, через это касание Драко передавались атомы гриффиндорской безрассудности.

— Как тебе? — с интересом спросил он.

— Что это за место? — внезапно Драко понял, что комната выглядит довольно знакомо.

— Ну, ты помнишь Отряд Дамблдора?

И тут Драко вспомнил, как на пятом курсе помог Амбридж накрыть какой-то подпольный поттеровский клуб, где они, если верить слухам, разрабатывали какое-то секретное оружие Дамблдора. Ему стало немного неловко.

— Э-э, припоминаю нечто подобное.

Гарри весело фыркнул и хлопнул его по плечу, убирая руку. Драко сразу стало менее комфортно.

— Никогда не забуду твою довольную морду, когда ты наконец нас раскрыл. Наверное, жутко собой гордился. — Гарри довольно ухмылялся, и Драко стало еще более неловко. — Я тренировал здесь ребят, чтобы они были готовы сражаться на войне, чтобы они смогли дать отпор, если понадобится. Было, кстати, очень здорово: передавать свои знания и опыт кому-то другому, направлять их и осознавать, что ты делаешь что-то действительно важное и видеть их успехи, как они благодарят тебя за проделанную работу, советуются, понимать, что они действительно узнали что-то новое и полезное. Мой первый опыт преподавания.

— Поэтому ты решил стать профессором?

Гарри как-то лукаво взглянул на него.

— Если бы не Гермиона, я бы так и не понял, чего хочу. Она подсказала мне, что аврор действительно не моя профессия, и спросила, что действительно приносило мне удовольствие. Я вспомнил пятый курс и решил попробовать. Вроде выходит довольно неплохо.

Драко громко фыркнул.

— Ты шутишь? Неплохо? Тебя обожает абсолютно каждый ребенок в этой школе, результаты СОВ и ЖАБА по ЗОТИ еще никогда не были такими высокими, и ты называешь это «неплохо»?

Драко с ужасом понял, что в открытую хвалил Поттера. Однако сильно страдать по этому поводу ему не пришлось — он заметил, что щеки Гарри слегка покраснели. Драко захотелось подольше посмотреть на такое редкое и чертовски красивое зрелище.

— Поттер, твои успехи в преподавании можно охарактеризовать гораздо большим словом, чем «неплохо». Честно говоря, ты отлично справляешься.

Поттер покраснел еще сильнее, и Драко сделал масленную пометку почаще его хвалить, главное — не переборщить.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Не заставляй повторять меня это снова, а то если я буду слишком часто тебя хвалить, заполучишь себе звездную болезнь и возгордишься.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, и в груди у Драко потеплело — эта улыбка была вызвана им.

Поттер громко хлопнул в ладоши, как он всегда делал перед тем как что-то начать.

— Ну, приступим. Ты уже пробовал вызывать Патронус?

Здесь начиналась самая отвратительная часть всего этого мероприятия. Драко нужно было в открытую сообщать Поттеру о своих неудачах.

— Разумеется пробовал. Опережая твои следующие вопросы: я знаю, какие воспоминания нужны для этого, я перечитал все существующие о Патронусе книги, и знаю всю практическую часть наизусть. Ничего не выходит.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся, и Драко почему-то стало жутко неловко.

— Ну, тогда попробуй прямо сейчас.

Драко уставился на Поттера так, будто он только что попросил его станцевать танец живота.

— У тебя проблемы со слухом? Я только что сказал, что у меня не получается его вызывать.

— Я прекрасно тебя услышал, просто хочу сам на это посмотреть.

Теперь Драко уже не было неловко — ему стало стыдно, и он разозлился.

— Хочешь посмеяться над моей неудачей? Если такой умный, то сам вызови.

Теперь он понял, насколько по-идиотски прозвучала эта фраза. Рядом с Поттером все его красноречие куда-то уходило, и он начинал вести себя как нестабильный подросток. Гарри только улыбнулся и склонил голову. Малфоя охватило неприятное предчувствие, что сейчас он скажет что-то жутко смущающее.

— Драко, здесь никто не будет над тобой смеяться, если у тебя что-то не получится. Ты обратился ко мне за помощью, и я охотно тебе помогу. Я здесь, чтобы _научить_ тебя Патронусу, и это значит, что ты не должен _уже_ быть в этом успешен.

Драко был прав — это действительно было довольно смущающе. Но еще более смущающим было то, что ему стало легче от этих слов. Он прокашлялся.

— Показывай уже своего оленя.

Гарри отвернулся от него и громко произнес:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Из его палочки вырвался светящийся голубым луч, больше похожий на облако, и быстро сформировался во что-то огромное. Перед ним стоял громадный сверкающий серебром олень. Он посмотрел на него огромными серебряными глазами, и у Драко сперло дыхание. Он был по-настоящему прекрасен, и внутри у Малфоя все затрепыхало от его величия. Олень ударил копытом о пол, обежал комнату, оставляя за собой слабое свечение, и скрылся, умчавшись в одну из стен. Драко проводил его восхищенным взглядом.

— Ну как тебе?

Тон Поттера был слишком довольным, и Драко понял, что от изумления открыл рот. Он быстро его захлопнул и прокашлявшись произнес:

— Это было довольно… впечатляюще.

— Теперь твоя очередь.

Воодушевленное настроение Драко тут же упало.

— Тебе все равно придется это сделать при мне. Послушай, — Гарри подошел к Драко, схватил его за предплечья и посмотрел прямо в глаза — его взгляд был твердым и уверенным. Малфой от неожиданности замер и уставился на Поттера в недоумении. — Запомни раз и навсегда: если ты хочешь, чтобы все получилось, ты не должен бояться неудачи рядом со мной. Я не буду над тобой смеяться или осуждать тебя. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, и мне неважно как долго мне придется тебя учить, сколько глупых вопросов ты задашь или сколько неудачных попыток сделаешь. Я выслушаю тебя и сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы у тебя получилось вызвать этот чертов Патронус. Ты веришь мне?

Драко тяжело сглотнул. У него немного кружилась голова: Гарри стоял так близко, крепкая хватка его ладоней обжигала предплечья даже через одежду, взгляд цепкий и открытый устремлен прямо в его собственный — неуверенный и неловкий. Он чувствовал себя уязвимо. Но Поттер говорил все эти слова крайне серьезно, и Драко хотелось ему верить. Он кивнул.

— Хорошо. — Гарри кивнул в ответ и отошел от него. Дышать сразу стало легче. — Тогда приступим.

Конечно, у Драко ничего не получилось. Гарри ничего не сказал, закусил губу, о чем-то думая, пока Драко неловко переступал с ноги на ногу. Слишком часто за сегодняшний день он чувствовал неловкость.

— Могу я спросить, какое воспоминание ты используешь?

Драко мгновенно будто заледенел. В его воспоминаниях не было ничего необычного, но рассказывать что-то сокровенное Поттеру… Это было как минимум странно.

— Это обязательно?

— Так мне будет легче понять, в чем твоя ошибка и над чем нам необходимо будет работать.

Драко задумался. Нахмурив брови, он лихорадочно боролся с собой: с одной стороны, он никогда не делился чем-то таким с другими людьми, он не привык этого делать, не привык показывать свои эмоции, чувствуя себя ужасно незащищенным, но с другой стороны, это же Гарри. Он не побоялся поделиться с ним чем-то сокровенным около заколдованного Большого Зала. Он сказал, что Драко всегда будет в безопасности здесь, и Драко устал не доверять людям.

— Ну, если это поможет. Это, эм, это из детства. Когда мне было десять и родители отвезли меня во Францию. Это лето было последним свободным летом перед Хогвартсом, и мама хотела сделать его как можно насыщеннее. И ей это удалось, — на лице Драко появилась мягкая, мечтательная улыбка. — Мы пробыли в нашем поместье в Ницце месяц. Только я, мама и отец. Ходили на пляж и в горы, отец еще не начал сходить с ума и был для меня самым прекрасным человеком на Земле, мама улыбалась каждый день и покупала мороженое. В общем, я был счастлив.

Драко остановился, глядя на стену перед собой с грустным блеском в глазах. Гарри молчал, и тишина становилась все более осязаемой. Драко прочистил горло.

— Это… подходит?

Наконец Гарри заговорил:

— Тут, — его голос был слегка охрипшим, и он прокашлялся, — я думаю, надо более точное, более конкретное воспоминание. Ты думаешь о каком-то определенном дне или в целом?

Драко нахмурился.

— Не знаю, не уверен. Я просто думаю о родителях и Франции.

— Это недостаточно сильные эмоции. Сконцентрируйся на чем-то более конкретном, может, какой-то особенный день.

— Я попробую.

Драко развернулся и выставил вперед руку с палочкой.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Ничего не произошло. Снова. Несмотря на то, что Драко и не ожидал результата так быстро, позориться перед Поттером ему совсем не хотелось. Он думал, что Гарри послужит отличной мотивацией для его стараний, что находясь рядом с другим человеком он будет лучше стараться и быстрее освоит заклинание. Видимо, он ошибся. Снова.

— Не сработало. Я не понимаю. Это мое самое счастливое воспоминание. Что может быть сильнее, чем детское счастье?

Гарри задумчиво рассматривал стену, на которую ранее была направлена палочка Драко.

— Когда я первый раз вызвал Патронуса, я использовал придуманное воспоминание. Только тогда получилось.

Драко в шоке уставился на него. Это противоречило абсолютно всему, что он читал в учебниках.

— Разве это возможно?

— Как показывает практика, возможно. Воспоминание должно обладать силой. Поэтому и нужно счастливое — обычно, такие самые мощные. У меня не было таких в тринадцать лет, поэтому я его придумал. И оно было сильным, поэтому сработало.

— О чем… о чем оно было?

Гарри посмотрел на него и грустно улыбнулся.

— О моих родителях.

Драко снова стало неловко. Это надо прекращать. Он вспомнил, как на протяжении семи лет издевался над Поттером, всячески смеясь над смертью его родителей. А теперь он помогает ему в освоении одного из самых сложных заклинаний. Причем абсолютно добровольно. Чтобы ситуация не стала еще более смущающей, он решил перевести тему и поделиться своими сомнениями насчет его возможностей вызова Патронуса.

— Я, эм, на самом деле я думаю, что у меня никогда не получится его вызвать.

Поттер выглядел искренне удивленным.

— Почему это?

— Ну, ты знаешь, ни у кого из Пожирателей не было Патронуса.

— У Снейпа был.

— Да, я тоже об этом подумал. Но он не был настоящим Пожирателем. Он же работал на Дамблдора.

— Как будто бы ты был настоящим Пожирателем.

В Драко поднялась волна возмущения. Как он может не видеть разницу? Он хотел было возразить, но Гарри его прервал.

— Перестань, Малфой. Мы оба знаем, что ты этого не хотел. Когда ты принял метку, ты весь год проходил бледный, как смерть. У тебя не было выбора.

— Это то, что ты говоришь себе, общаясь со мной? Не нужно обелять меня, Поттер. Я Пожиратель, и я принимаю это. Когда я получал метку, я хотел этого, я гордился этим. Сейчас я бы ни за что не согласился, но у меня был выбор и я его сделал.

— Ты был лишь напуганным…

— Нет, не был. Я хотел этого. Да, я был напуган до чертиков, но я _хотел_ получить метку, я хотел возвыситься в глазах Лорда, хотел спасти родителей. Я был горд, получив эту уродливую штуку. Но это все был мой выбор. Мой выбор безоговорочно доверять отцу, мой выбор делать твою жизнь несносной. Я был глупцом, и считал это своим звёздным часом. И я не собираюсь оправдывать себя, обелять свои поступки или снимать свою ответственность. И тебе тоже придется это принять. Сейчас я, разумеется, не тот глупый, опьяненный вложенными в меня эмоциями подросток, но это мое прошлое, и тебе придется принять его также, как его принял я.

Гарри молчал. Казалось, он что-то внимательно обдумывает, глядя в стену позади Драко и закусывая губу. Драко хотел бы сказать, что не боится как его тирада о собственном прошлом может ухудшить их хрупкую дружбу, но не мог. Но также он никогда бы не смирился с тем, что Гарри общается с ним только лишь потому, что считает Драко всего лишь нашкодившим подростком, который до последнего не хочет признавать свою вину. Если Поттер действительно так хочет сблизиться с Драко, то должен знать, на что идет. Он должен знать, кем он является. Драко не выдержит, если Гарри будет видеть в нем лишь то, что сам хочет.

— Если ты не готов принять это, то я тебя пойму и не обижусь. За последние годы я научился сталкиваться с последствиями неверно принятых решений.

Эти слова, казалось, отрезвили Гарри, и он наконец-то заглянул Драко в глаза. На этот раз в его взгляде не было жалости или сочувствия, лишь уверенность.

— Я услышал все, что ты хотел мне сказать. Я все еще считаю, что ты не виновен в своих действиях. Нет, послушай. Ты сделал этот выбор, потому что не видел другого. Ты просто не знал, что есть иной исход, и не нужно этого отрицать. Если бы я вырос с таким человеком как Люциус Малфой, то я, наверное, поступил бы также. Единственный человек, которого я бы никогда не простил, это, скорее всего, именно он. Тебя я простил много лет назад, и свое решение менять не собираюсь. Ты был действительно большим придурком тогда, и я вовсе не считаю тебя белым и пушистым, ты — Малфой, и это у тебя никогда не отнять. И не думай, что я этого не знаю. Но также я знаю, что человека не определяет его прошлое. Ты больше не Пожиратель. Сейчас я вижу перед собой тебя, и мне важно лишь то, какой ты стоишь передо мной, а не каким ты был десять лет назад.

Как бы Драко не хотел это признавать, но с его шеи будто сняли тугую удавку, и он судорожно вдохнул. Он и не представлял, насколько, оказывается, важны были для него эти простые слова о прощении. Он испытал невероятное облегчение от того, что Гарри правильно понял цель всего этого разговора, и ему действительно стало легче дышать. Он помолчал немного, и еле слышно произнес:

— Спасибо.

Гарри лишь кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Снейпа тоже сложно назвать настоящим Пожирателем смерти, несмотря на то, что он, также как и ты, мечтал когда-то об этом. Раз он мог вызвать Патронус, будучи несчстным всю свою жизнь, то ты точно сможешь.

Драко захотелось расхохотаться над этим умозаключением, но он не стал. Он решил, что споры лучше оставить на потом и заняться их главной целью. Очень хотелось избавиться от кошмаров как можно скорее.

Они еще немного попрактиковались в заклинании. У Драко ничего не получалось, хотя он следовал советам Поттера и выбирал конкретные дни и моменты, думал об улыбках матери, о волнах, о гордом за него отце, но все было тщетно. К концу вечера он чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим и выдохшимся, будто всю его магию пытались пропихнуть через тонкую трубочку, но она застревала и не поддавалась давлению.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Ты отлично справился.

— Если ты не заметил, у меня ничего не получилось.

Поттер улыбнулся, и на какое-то мгновение Драко подумал, что тот издевается.

— Это не важно. Ты сам сказал, что прекрасно знаешь, что это заклинание требует времени. Сегодняшний день точно не прошел впустую.

Малфой не был с ним согласен, но промолчал. Сил спорить попросту не было. Гарри еще раз ободряюще улыбнулся и направился к выходу.

— Кстати, Малфой, скоро Хэллуинский бал.

Драко приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, не понимая, к чему было это утверждение, на что Гарри поиграл своими бровями и очень странно улыбнулся. Драко показалось, что он сошел с ума.

— И что это должно значить?

— Ты пойдешь?

— Поттер, я профессор. И ты прекрасно осведомлен о том, что мне придется туда пойти в качестве наблюдающего. И прекрати двигать своими бровями, ты похож на придурка!

Гарри в раздражении выдохнул и распахнул полированные двери Выручай-комнаты.

— Какой ты все-таки иногда скучный. 

Они неловко распрощались у лестниц, и Драко направился в подземелья. За сегодняшний день Малфой превысил все свои лимиты неловкости и, наверное, больше не сможет ее ощущать еще год. Последний раз он испытывал столько противоречивых чувств, когда признавался матери в своей ориентации, чтобы она наконец-то перестала знакомить его с потенциальными невестами (это не сработало, и она стала знакомить его с потенциальными женихами, и Драко даже не знал, что хуже). Малфой так устал, что даже не стал обдумывать подробности вечера, хотя пищи для размышлений было достаточно много. Но он сможет заняться самоанализом завтра, сегодня ему просто хочется поскорее лечь спать.

Спускаясь все ниже в подземелья, он натягивал воротник мантии все выше. Наверное, ему придется перебраться оттуда куда-нибудь повыше, мириться с этим пронизывающим до костей холодом было просто невозможно. Он не представлял, как жил с этим будучи студентом. Может, он просто постарел.


	4.  Хэллоуин

Драко ненавидел осенний дождь. Он был по-особенному холодным, словно иглы пронизывающим до самых костей своими тонкими холодными каплями. Было невыносимо сидеть в одиночестве в ледяной комнате, пытаясь согреться чарами и чем-то горячим, слушать ударяющиеся о стëкла, крышу и подоконник капли. Они барабанили, вбивая прямо в мозг непрошеные мысли и овивая тело едким холодом, от которого не спастись тёплыми свитерами и пледами. Стук дождя напоминал о детстве, когда он лежал ещё совсем ребёнком в своей комнате и смотрел на бушующие деревья за окном, на стекающие по стеклу капли, и думал об отце, о Поттере, о том, как подводит всех вокруг и как ему хочется почувствовать человеческое тепло, обволакивающее его тело, как ему необходимо разделять эту громадную постель с _кем-то_ , чтобы капли дождя не били в голову так сильно. Это были ужасные моменты, полные серой тоски, и ощущавшиеся мокрой от ненавистных слёз наволочкой. Хотелось спрятаться где-нибудь, сложиться пятном и исчезнуть, испарившись. А утром он просыпался, видел освещëнный ярким рассветным солнцем сад и тихо усмехался себе под нос, думая о том, какой он дурак, что так переживал ночью из-за каких-то пустяков.

Сейчас чувство одиночества не отпускало ни на секунду, оно шевелилось под грудью мерзким червяком, задевая сердце и затрудняя дыхание. Чувствовать пустую комнату было почти физически больно, и он тосковал по никогда не существовавшим моментам, даже не зная по каким, но это чувство опустошëнности, перемешанное с уже поселившимся внутри самих костей холодом, отравляло и не покидало ни на секунду. Хотелось выть и лезть на стенку, лишь бы не слышать больше эту тишину внутри себя.

Он сел на кровати и опустил босые ноги на холодный каменный пол, тут же одëрнув их. Тяжело вздохнув, он медленно прислонил ступни к ледяной поверхности, постепенно привыкая к покалывающему холоду. Руки вцепились в край матраца.

Просто ещё один день. Завтра обязательно станет лучше.

***

Весь Хогвартс находился в предпраздничном ажиотаже. Хэллоуин всегда был особенным праздником в этой школе — таинственная и мистическая атмосфера старинного замка усиливалась в разы, несмотря на то, что праздник, вообще-то, был маггловским. Повсюду были развешаны тыквы и магические летучие мыши, которые начинали разлетаться в разные стороны, если подойти слишком близко. Заколдованная паутина покрывала каменные стены, и создавалось впечатление, будто из неё кто-то выползет прямо на тебя (что крайне напрягало многих учеников, и они старались ходить прямо по центру коридоров, ни на что не оборачиваясь). Большой Зал начали декорировать за несколько дней до праздника, и домовики всю ночь расставляли по углам зачарованные тыквы, которые могли начать с тобой разговаривать. Раньше Хэллоуину не отводилось такое значение в Хогвартсе, но МакГонагалл решила, что ещё один праздник не будет для детей лишним. Удивительно, но Драко был с ней согласен. Расслабленная атмосфера помогала избавляться от громких мыслей, а куча хлопот отвлекала от самокопания. В эти дни поразительно сильно активизировались все шутники школы: Пивз летал по замку и разбрасывал навозные бомбы с тройным усилием, а преемники близнецов Уизли (как их называли все профессора) Эрик Гилмор и Джей МакКален разошлись не на шутку. Оказалось, превращëнный в лаву пол Большого Зала был лишь началом. Во вторник они устроили гонки пикси и даже делали на этом ставки: вдоль коридора на втором этаже они выпускали несколько пикси из клетки и смотрели, какая долетит до конца коридора первой. На последнем матче по квиддичу (Гриффиндор против Когтеврана) все мячи в конце игры превратились в навозные бомбы, и Филчу пришлось чистить поле три дня. Они даже подложили мышь в ящик стала МакГонагалл (она была просто в ярости, и некоторые поговаривают, что раздавила бедную мышку рукой, что вряд ли было правдой, но звучало действительно устрашающе).

Памятник, который они с Поттером заколдовали, разошёлся не на шутку. То и дело Драко слышал, как мальчики повторяют те же игривые словечки, что вырывались из медных уст Амброуза, а девочки лишь закатывали глаза и прогоняли их подальше. Если молодое поколение парней так и будет пользоваться этими нелепыми фразочками, то они навсегда останутся одинокими. Драко было их почти жаль. МакГонагалл несколько раз уговаривала Гарри снять проклятие, но тот лишь разводил руками, утверждая, что не способен справиться с такой магией. Малфою в такие моменты было очень сложно подавлять улыбку, и он искоса наблюдал за очень серьёзным Поттером, объясняющим Минерве всю сложность наложенного на памятник заклинания. Один раз Поттер взглянул на него в ответ и даже подмигнул, отчего шея Драко тут же покрылась румянцем, но слава Мерлину, она была спрятана за воротником его любимой водолазки.

Дни шли, приближаясь к самому празднику, и Гарри с каждым днëм становился всё веселее. Иногда его веселье даже доходило до абсурда: он слишком громко смеялся с истории про МакГонагалл и бедную мышь, пару раз ответил Амброузу на его флирт (что было просто отвратительно), и с каждой улыбкой в глазах его было всё меньше света. Но Драко не стал придавать этому слишком большое значение. Поттер всегда был странным, и ещё одна странность уже ни на что не влияет. Поттер несколько раз звал его в Хогсмид, придумывая кучу причин, зачем ему туда _срочно_ необходимо, но Малфой всегда отказывался. _Тот_ вечер прошёл очень хорошо, но что-то мешало ему повторить его. Страх или усталость — он не хотел задумываться. Он просто отказывался и шёл в свою комнату проверять эссе и работать над зельями.

У Драко никак не получалось полностью проникнуться всеобщим весельем. Ему постоянно снились кошмары, и хоть панических атак больше не случалось, просыпаться с криком ужаса на губах и сдерживать тремор рук весь день — не самый приятный опыт. Он действительно переехал из подземелий повыше и теперь жил в учительском крыле, о котором раньше даже не подозревал. Он всегда был уверен, что комнаты профессоров были в их же кабинетах, но, видимо, не он один хотел жить подальше от шумных учеников. Рядом с ним жили ещё и профессор Флитвик, миссис Вектор и сам Гарри (что было не самым приятным фактом, потому что теперь они сталкивались в два раза чаще). Из подземелий его прогнал просто ужасающий холод, и он даже пожаловался на него МакГонагалл, но директриса заверила его, что ученики не предъявляли никаких жалоб, чего Малфой никак не мог понять. Каждый вечер он накладывал десяток согревающих чар, пил литры горячего чая и постоянно сидел около камина, но всё равно никак не мог полностью согреться. Кончики его пальцев уже онемели, и сил терпеть это больше не было. На третьем этаже было куда теплее и комфортнее, уже не нужно было постоянно поддерживать греющие заклятия и хватало растопленного камина и половины литра горячего чая. В его новых апартаментах была ещё одна маленькая комнатка — лаборатория. Она была оснащена всем необходимым для зелий, хоть и была покрыта пылью, и Драко потратил целый день, чтобы перетащить все свои разработки туда. Она пустовала десятки лет — последние несколько поколений все преподаватели Зельеварения являлись деканами Слизерина и должны были жить рядом с их гостиной, но Малфой был слишком неопытен для курирования целого факультета, поэтому теперь их деканом была преподавательница Древних Рун (что было довольно странным, потому что не все ходили на её предмет, но никто не жаловался). Малфой не то чтобы был против — в данный момент он не горел желанием продвигаться по карьерной лестнице. Ему было необходимо время, чтобы привыкнуть к преподаванию в Хогвартсе, и хотя он уже учил некоторых не попавших сюда по каким-либо обстоятельствам детей Зельям, в такой большой школе он ещё не работал. Может, в следующем году он, если захочет остаться, задумается над этим, но не сейчас. Сейчас он хотел… Он сам ещё не понял, чего хотел, поэтому пришёл к выводу, что ему просто нужно время, чтобы снова найти себя.

Получалось не очень.

***

В день праздника решено было устроить большой бал. Объявили об этом за два дня до Хэллоуина, и дети принялись в срочном порядке искать себе пару. Романтический хаос с морем неловкости напоминал четвёртый курс и Святочный бал, что для Драко было не самым лучшим воспоминанием — в тот год он слишком много боролся со своими чувствами, и насладиться балом в полную меру ему помешала грызущая кости ревность. Малфой поморщился, сидя за своим столом — складывалось впечатление, будто вся его жизнь и все события в ней крутятся вокруг Поттера. Во время всех событий в Хогвартсе и даже вне его Поттер всегда был центром, тем, вокруг кого строилась вся остальная жизнь. Он омрачил все прекрасные школьные воспоминания Драко.

В дверь постучали, и в комнату вошёл никто иной как Поттер. Он улыбнулся тихо и мягко и пригладил завязанные в пучок волосы, и Малфою захотелось выброситься в окно.

— Наконец-то выучил правила хорошего тона? — Драко решил не отрываться от нарезания сердец Ктимула, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядами.

Поттер проигнорировал замечание и подошёл к нему, заглядывая через плечо. И Малфой снова почувствовал идущее от него тепло, запах корицы (видимо, он только что ходил на кухню) и мускуса. Он не понял, чего ему хотелось больше — отодвинуться подальше или придвинуться поближе, поэтому застыл на месте.

— Что делаешь?

— Пытаюсь усовершенствовать Согревающее зелье.

— Согревающее? — Гарри нахмурился. — Я думал, им никто не пользуется. Проще ведь наложить чары.

Гарри придвинулся ещё ближе, и Драко почувствовал на щеке его дыхание. Он отодвинулся, чтобы руки не начали трястись ещё больше.

— Да, поэтому я и хочу его улучшить. Его действие короткосрочно и неэффективно, и проще выпить горячий чай, чем это зелье. Я хочу, чтобы оно как бы блокировало тепло внутри организма.

— Как это? — Поттер выглядел искренне заинтересованным, и чтобы отвлечься от тепла Гарри, начинавшего переполнять его лёгкие, Драко принялся увлечённо рассказывать о своих планах.

— Ну, смотри, — он отложил нож и принялся жестикулировать, — это зелье просто слегка разгоняет кровь по венам, чтобы те как бы сжимались и сохраняли тепло, но долго делать это оно не может. Я хочу, чтобы оно воздействовало на первоначальные органы — печень и сердце. Я думаю ещё добавить щитовидку, но это может вызвать обезвоживание. Я планирую соединить уже имеющееся свойство этого зелья — разгонять кровь, и добавить свои доработки, и в итоге должно получиться идеальное Согревающее зелье, которое сможет сохранять тепло в организме часов шесть или даже больше, но тут слишком много нюансов, связанных больше с метаболизмом. Для этого надо решить вопрос с щитовидкой.

Гарри слушал его, открыв рот. Он выглядел поистине впечатлëнным.

— Это довольно-таки… умно. Я никогда раньше особо не задумывался, как именно создаются зелья и что они так связаны с, ну… органами.

Драко посмотрел на него как на последнего идиота и громко фыркнул.

— Все зельевары немного медики.

— Вот откуда ты так много знаешь о щитовидке и всем остальном.

— Конечно. Как я могу создавать зелья и работать с ними, если не буду знать, как работает человеческий организм? Тут же идёт прямое воздействие на органы и магию. Вы думаете, ты просто выпьешь противную жижу, и она вылечит тебя от простуды, но почему она тебя лечит и почему нельзя сделать её вкуснее, вы не задумываетесь. Это очень тонкая и сложная магия, и не каждому она удаётся.

Гарри громко фыркнул.

— Говоришь как Снейп.

— Я даже не знаю, гордиться мне этим или нет.

— На самом деле твоя идея с Согревающим зельем невероятна, и я действительно удивлён, что никто не додумался до этого раньше. Дети его просто с руками оторвут, чтобы подольше покувыркаться в снегу. Малфой, я начинаю задумываться о том, что в твоей наглой блондинистой голове действительно спрятан блестящий ум.

Драко хмыкнул и улыбнулся, приподняв подбородок. Гарри не понял, зачем на самом деле ему нужно это зелье, и слава Мерлину. Но такие слова действительно вселяли надежду на успех. И было чертовски приятно получать похвалу от Гарри. Улыбаясь, он снова развернулся к столу, чтобы почистить имбирный корень. С минуту он, нахмурившись, приподнимал различные бумажки, разбросанные по столу, и отодвигал склянки с разноцветными жидкостями, окидывая беглым взглядом полки вдоль стен, и внезапно замер, распахнув глаза.

— Вот чёрт.

Поттер всё это время с любопытством за ним наблюдал.

— Что?

— У меня закончился имбирный корень.

— Имбирный корень? Ну, сходи за ним на кухню?

Что за придурок! У Драко затряслись руки, и он раздражëнно взмахнул ими и развернулся лицом к Гарри, совершенно забыв, что они стоят почти вплотную друг к другу.

— Не будь таким идиотом! Ты думаешь, в зельях такого рода будет использоваться обычный имбирный корень? — Драко кричал, и Гарри выглядел очень озадаченным. — Конечно нет! Здесь нужен другой, волшебный, который растёт только в волшебных лесах типа нашего Запретного.

Он замолчал и громко застонал, проведя по лицу рукой.

— Чёрт. Мне придётся идти завтра вечером в Запретный лес.

Драко ненавидел Запретный лес. Там были оборотни и вампиры, и наверняка куча жутких созданий идиота Хагрида, и вообще, это самое небезопасное место, которое только можно было придумать, но выбора не было, и ему придётся переться туда завтра вечером. Потому что этот дракклов имбирь нужно собирать только на заходе Солнца. Это будет просто ужасно. Он будет один бродить по тëмному лесу, куда не попадают лучи солнца, среди множества опасных, очень опасных существ, пытаясь собрать как можно больше чëртового имбиря, чтобы не ходить туда ещё лет пять. Либо он может оставить идею с Согревающим зельем. Он тяжело вздохнул и, открыв глаза, встретился с недоумевающим взглядом стоящего рядом Поттера, который продолжал изучающе на него смотреть. От неожиданности он слегка отшатнулся, но лишь врезался бедрами в края стола. Гарри приподнял бровь и уставился на него в немом вопросе.

И тут Драко посетила гениальная идея. Надо почаще смотреть на Поттера, чтобы его голову почаще посещали гениальные идеи.

— Ты, э-э, давно бывал в Запретном лесу?

Выражение лица Гарри слегка дрогнуло, сменив озадаченность на лёгкую усмешку, и уголок его губ медленно потянулся вверх. Драко снова сглотнул и, оторвав взгляд от нахальной улыбки Гарри, смело (как он сам надеялся) произнёс:

— Неважно. Завтра ты идёшь со мной туда. Мне понадобится кто-то, кому я буду складывать корни. Будешь мне, э-э, помогать.

Усмешка Поттера стала ещё нахальнее, и он не отрывал взгляда от слегка распахнутых от ещё не покинувшего его ужаса перед Запретным лесом глаз Драко.

— Носить за тобой мешок с корнями?

Малфой сложил руки на груди, пытаясь хоть как-то закрыться от искрящегося весельем взгляда Гарри.

— Ну, и собирать их тоже.

— Как скажешь.

От удивления у Драко открылся рот, и он сам даже отодвинулся от стола.

— Что?

— Я говорю, как скажешь, Малфой. Только не завтра, потому что завтра Хэллоуин.

Драко был крайне поражён тем, что Гарри так быстро согласился, но решил не спорить. Он позвал его в целях собственной безопасности и терять такого ценного охранника точно не собирался. Он развернулся к своему столу, раздумывая, что можно сделать без использования имбиря.

— Знаешь, ты как вомбат, — резко произнес Гарри, всë ещё смотря на него. Драко слегка обернулся, приподняв бровь.

— Испражняюсь кубиками?

— Он предпочитает одиночество и основную активность проявляет в тёмное время суток. Днём они сидят в подземных норах, а ночью выходят, чтобы… Стоп, что? Ты какаешь кубиками?

— Что?

— Что? Вомбаты какают кубиками?

— Ну да. Ты не знал? И к твоему сведению, я уже не сижу в подземельях.

— Зачем тебе знать, как какают вомбаты?

— А зачем тебе знать то, что они днём сидят в подземельях?

Между ними возникла неловкая тишина. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на Драко с нечитаемым выражением лица и затем залился звонким смехом. Драко не выдержал и тоже медленно начал смеяться, и напряжение постепенно выходило из него. 

— Ты просто придурок.

— Ты тоже.

* * *

В день Хэллоуина Драко снова проснулся разбитым. Он с тяжёлым вздохом поднялся с кровати, уже представляя, как проведёт весь вечер, наблюдая за веселящимися студентами и прогоняя их из тёмных углов. Идти не хотелось совершенно, но ему даже нечего было делать — последние пару работ он проверит в течение дня, а зелье готовить без имбиря он всё равно не может. И выбора всё равно у него нет. Так что день прошёл в тягучем ожидании отвратительного вечера. Драко даже ни разу не вышел из комнаты, заказывая обед у домовых эльфов; он провёл весь день, читая найденную на полупустых полках книгу о каких-то древних специфических зельях. Особого интереса она не пробуждала, но время скрашивала неплохо. А тянулось оно с поразительной скоростью: иногда ему казалось, что прошёл уже час, а затем он смотрел на часы — на деле прошло лишь пятнадцать минут бездумного листания страниц; а порой он удивлялся, как стрелка так быстро перескочила с цифры четыре на такую неприятную цифру шесть, которую сегодня хотелось просто стереть с циферблата.

Желание провалиться сквозь землю не мешало Драко великолепно выглядеть. Он смахнул невидимые пылинки со своего идеально выглаженного тёмно-синего смокинга и накинул сверху атласную мантию, по краям которой были вышиты маленькие змейки, которые начинали извиваться, если к ним прикоснуться. Волосы он перестал укладывать (вовсе не из-за Поттера, конечно же нет) и придавал им элегантной небрежности, оставляя на лбу несколько свободных прядей.

С удовлетворением вздохнув, он вышел из комнаты, тут же налетев на подошедшего к его двери Поттера.

— О, Малфой, а вот и ты! Я как раз за тобой. Готов? Пошли скорее, — и не дав вставить Драко хоть слово, его схватили за рукав и потащили по коридору. Гарри тянул его с удивительной силой и без остановки что-то говорил так быстро, что Малфой не успевал вникать в смысл слов. Он выдернул руку из крепкого захвата и окликнул его:

— Поттер!

Гарри остановился. Он выглядел как-то странно: парадная мантия идеально облегала его плечи, но белоснежная рубашка слегка выбивалась из штанов, будто её заправляли наспех трясущимися пальцами; обычно собранные в пучок волосы небрежно лежали на плечах, и было заметно, что Гарри пытался их причесать, но бросил эту затею, и они были какими-то небрежно-лохматыми, но ему шло. Поттер выглядел великолепно в этой одежде, но во всём его образе было что-то неправильное, и Драко никак не мог понять, что именно.

— Малфой, пошли скорее, мы опоздаем, — он широко улыбался, но улыбка его больше походила на какую-то гримасу, чем на что-то красивое, и он начал нетерпеливо постукивать ногой по полу, будто они действительно куда-то сильно опаздывали.

— До начала ещё десять минут, а идти нам от силы пять. Куда ты несёшься?

Гарри нетерпеливо повёл плечами, и Драко стало тревожно. Он подошёл ближе и заметил, что Гарри как-то нервно улыбается, бегая глазами по стене напротив.

— Поттер?

Он резко обернулся на Драко, и выражение его лица стало не таким сумасшедшим; он вздохнул и снова повёл плечами, будто пытаясь что-то отогнать.

— Всё равно пойдём быстрее. Я хочу есть, — и отправился дальше по коридору, выходя на лестницу.

Драко недоуменно приподнял бровь, но последовал за ним.

***

— Тебе не кажется странным имитировать свободу в закрытом помещении? — Гарри задумчиво смотрел на потолок, который слегка затянуло облаками, и его потерянный взгляд был наполнен чем-то необъяснимо пустым.

— По-моему, ты слишком много думаешь.

Гарри перевёл на него взгляд, и Драко показалось, что он увидел в нём разочарование. Он сдвинул брови и перевёл взгляд на потолок — сумеречное небо уже почти полностью затянули грузные облака, отбрасывающие невидимые тени на головы учеников. Малфой снова посмотрел на Гарри, но тот уже ел свой пирог с патокой, лениво ковыряя его вилкой. Драко показалось странным есть десерт вилкой, и он уставился перед собой, глядя невидящим взором на свечи, парящие чуть ниже потолка. Ему казалось, что он упускает что-то очень важное, но он никак не мог понять, что именно — его сознание будто было подëрнуто молочной дымкой тумана, и все его мысли терялись в нём, путались и так и не находили выхода. Он решил подумать об этом позже.

МакГонагалл поднялась со своего места и встала у кафедры, за которой раньше каждый год возвышался Дамблдор. Она произносила какую-то речь, но Драко не слушал; лениво помешивая чай, он смотрел, как колыхается пламя ближайшей к нему свечи, наблюдал, как мерцает и искажается пространство от её жара; будто загипнотизированный, он не мог оторвать от неё взгляда, и она будто приближалась к нему, отдаляя от себя всё вокруг, и он не видел ничего, кроме подрагивающего оранжевого пламени. В душе у Малфоя постепенно поднималась необъяснимая тревога, но голова была абсолютно пуста; голос директрисы плавно проникал сквозь плотный туман его сознания приглушёнными звуками, и он не заметил, как ложка в его руке, размешивающая чай, перестала двигаться. Внезапно в Зале загромыхали аплодисменты, и Драко вздрогнул, чуть не расплескав свой чай, и, встряхнув головой, зажмурился. Он чувствовал себя необъяснимо уставшим, и теперь, когда он вышел из этого странного транса, звуки вокруг резко вынырнули и обрушились на его сознание огромной ударной волной. Он сильнее зажмурился и опустил голову на стоящие на локтях руки и принялся массировать закрытые веки. Тревога нарастала вместе с раздражением, и Драко раздражался ещё сильнее из-за того, что не мог веселиться, как все нормальные люди — ему всегда что-то мешало, что-то сдавливало, и ему хотелось вернуться в свою комнату и лечь спать, закупорив себя самыми сильными Согревающими чарами. Рядом послышался звонкий смех Поттера, и Драко накрыла новая волна злости и раздражения: какого чёрта этот придурок так веселится? Сегодня годовщина смерти его родителей, чёрт подери.

Внезапно эта мысль отрезвила его, и он поднял голову, посмотрев на Гарри. От сильного трения перед глазами расползались чёрные пятна, но, проморгавшись, он сфокусировал взгляд на смоляных кудрях, небрежно лежащих на его плечах. Драко перевёл взгляд на его лицо — Поттер весело разговаривал с профессором Синистрой, хотя несколько минут назад потерянно смотрел в потолок, рассуждая на какие-то странные вещи, но это не было удивительным. Это был Поттер. Он казался очень радостным, улыбался во весь рот и сыпал шутками, и Драко подумал, что он полный идиот.

Он обернулся к своей тарелке, заметив, что пирог с патокой Гарри ничуть не уменьшился — лишь распластался кашицей по всей тарелке. У Драко аппетита тоже не было, и он начал медленно пить уже почти остывший чай, застывшим взглядом уставившись в толпу возбуждëнных студентов.

Руки начали подрагивать.

***

Драко всё это осточертело. Вечер, слава Мерлину всемогущему, подходил к концу, и в Зале оставались самые стойкие студенты, не желающие отправиться наконец в свои гостиные. Неужели им больше нравилось находиться в этом полупустом Зале под присмотром профессоров, чем пойти в свои комнаты, где никто не будет им мешать заниматься, чем только заблагорассудится? Драко с наслаждением разгонял из-за углов увлёкшихся парочек и даже назначил несколько отработок — причинять другим страдания, когда ему самому было так плохо, приносило какое-то извращëнное удовольствие, и он подальше отгонял мысли о том, что становится похожим на Снейпа. Малфой устало осмотрел Зал, неосознанно ища лохматый пучок Поттера, но взгляд так ни за что и не зацепился. Гарри весь вечер был необычайно радостным, даже звал Малфоя на танец, о чём тот не мог не вспоминать без содрогания (стоять к нему так близко и чувствовать на себе его руку было чем-то настолько невозможным, что реализация, казалось, могла вызвать конец света). Он весь вечер куда-то бегал, с кем-то разговаривал; улыбка не сходила с его лица ни на секунду, хотя взгляд иногда слишком хаотично блуждал по лицам. Наверное, подумал Драко, он снова куда-то убежал с кем-нибудь поболтать. Неугомонный Поттер.

МакГонагалл о чём-то беседовала с Флитвиком, и Драко решил, что на сегодня с него хватит. Даже приглушëнная музыка вызывала волну бешеного раздражения; тревога весь вечер напоминала о себе, скручивая кишки в тугой узел, и он хотел уйти отсюда как можно дальше. Он стремительно вышел из Зала и с удивлением для себя обнаружил, что образ его собственной холодной тёмной и пустой комнаты вызывал тошноту. Спать не хотелось совершенно, идти к себе тоже, хотелось лишь оторваться от всего этого праздника и спрятаться, так что Драко направился к единственному месту, где мог отпустить свои мысли — к Астрономической башне. Она тоже вызывала у него тошноту и ужасно болезненные воспоминания, но он привык проветривать на ней свои мрачные мысли, а холод ветра вытеснял холод сердца.

Он неспешно брëл по прохладным коридорам замка, наслаждаясь их пустотой. Звуки его шагов глухим этом отражались от стен, создавая особую мрачную атмосферу, которой Драко искренне наслаждался, сопоставляя её с таким же мраком в своей голове. Он медленно поднимался по ступенькам башни, постепенно ощущая, как колючий холод свежего воздуха касается его кожи. Он уже приходил сюда раньше, чтобы сразу встретиться с призраками прошлого — он слишком любил это место, чтобы избегать его. Они всё ещё окружали его здесь, но с каждом разом становились все прозрачнее, и Драко надеялся, что если он так и будет их игнорировать, то они полностью исчезнут. И было в этом что-то мазохистское — каждый раз приходить на место, где начался твой ночной кошмар наяву, пытаясь этим вытеснить гнетущие мысли. Драко старался об этом не думать. Поднимаясь на последнюю ступеньку, он слушал, как завывает здесь ветер, вдыхая слегка влажный свежий воздух. Он начал было приближаться к парапету, как вдруг заметил сгорбленную фигуру, сидящую у самого края, и с ужасом для себя он подметил развевающиеся на ветру смоляные волосы. Он был настолько удивлён видеть его здесь, что даже не подумал об отступлении.

— Поттер? — звук его голоса унёс порыв ветра, но Гарри всё равно обернулся, и его глаза как-то странно блестели. Он медленно встал, поворачиваясь к Драко всем телом, и хрипло произнёс:

— Малфой.

Вся ситуация казалась жутко сюрреалистичной, фигура Поттера выделялась тёмным пятном на фоне чёрного неба, и Луна освещала его силуэт, делая его почти светящимся, каким-то особенно магическим, нереальным. Гарри быстрым движением снял очки и провёл рукой по лицу, и Драко понял, что он смахивает слёзы. Это походило на какой-то сон — Поттер не мог плакать, это было просто… невозможно. Но вот он стоял здесь перед ним в шуме сквозившего ветра и надевал обратно свои очки, поблëскивающие в серебряном свете луны. Драко не мог придумать, что сказать, Поттер _плакал_ здесь, сидя на краю Астрономической башни, и Малфоя охватило странное чувство, сжав желудок необъяснимой тревогой. Он сам плакал здесь унизительное множество раз, и он бы никогда в жизни не поверил, что Гарри Поттер тоже может стоять здесь и выглядеть таким… разбитым. И что ему делать, что говорить? Драко не был хорош в успокаивающих словах и даже действиях, поэтому он продолжал неподвижно стоять, глядя на Поттера с недоумением.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Драко был рад, что Гарри заговорил первым, потому что он бы, наверное, простоял в этом ступоре всю ночь, если бы Поттер ничего не сделал.

— Я… я хотел… уединиться. А ты?

Прозвучало просто отвратительно, и Драко дал себе мысленный подзатыльник. Копившаяся весь день тревога решила начать вырываться именно сейчас, и Драко медленно задышал, не представляя, что его ждёт дальше.

— Я тоже хотел уединиться.

Они снова замолчали, и Драко мысленно простонал. Он не знал, что делать дальше: ему уйти? попытаться поддержать Гарри? просто встать рядом? позвать кого-нибудь на помощь?

Внезапно в позе Гарри что-то изменилось, и он уже не выглядел таким потерянным, он в миг стал каким-то угрожающим, и если бы Драко не знал, что это Поттер, то испугался бы, что в него сейчас бросят каким-нибудь Непростительным. Он спросил глубоким тяжёлым голосом:

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Драко? Зачем тебе это? — он замолчал, и Драко уже хотел было уточнить, что Поттер имеет в виду, как вдруг он продолжил:

— Неужели проснулась любовь к детям и захотелось поделать добрых дел?

Малфой изумлëнно на него уставился: к чему он клонит? Поттер сомневается в его честных намерениях или преподавательской компетенции? Что за идиотские вопросы? Холодный воздух вдруг стал не отрезвлять, а душить, сдавливая ледяными тисками горло.

— Вообще-то, я вернулся в Хогвартс, чтобы разнообразить рутину.

— И как, разнообразил?

Драко пристально смотрел на него. Поттер подошёл ближе, и Малфой видел его воспалëнный больной взгляд. Его очки слегка съехали по носу, прикрывая ободком зелень глаз, которые в ночи казались удивительно тёмными, но при этом светящимися от пролитых недавно слёз. Сердце Драко сжалось.

— Разнообразил.

— Так почему бы тебе не вернуться обратно?

Драко будто облили ледяной водой, и он отшатнулся, не поверив услышанному.

— Прости, что?

Поттер раздражëнно вздохнул, будто вся эта ситуация была ему противна.

— Ты, Малфой, знал бы ты, как ты мне надоел, — с каждым словом его голос становился всё громче, прорезая завывающий ветер, будто создавая бурю. — Ты просто отвратительный. Ты слеп и ты меня бесишь. Я всё думал, зачем же ты сюда приехал, зачем ты ворвался в эту совершенно спокойную, _идеальную_ жизнь и всё испортил! А тебе просто захотелось разнообразить рутину!

Гарри невесело рассмеялся, запрокидывая назад голову в привычной манере, но сейчас это не выглядело красиво или очаровательно — это было поистине зловеще, и если бы прямо сейчас на небе появились молнии и начал громыхать гром, то Драко бы не удивился. Он стоял, не двигаясь, и каждое слово резало его, нанося колотые раны, и он задыхался от ледяного воздуха и этих слов; он даже не мог что-то возразить, его будто парализовало неверие всего происходящего.

— Знаешь, что бесит меня больше всего? Ты даже не замечаешь, _что_ ты делаешь. Ходишь и огрызаешься, кусаешься, а потом будто оттаиваешь и ведешь себя так, будто всё прекрасно, когда _ничего не прекрасно!_ Делаешь из себя грëбаного страдальца! Ты, наверное, даже не догадываешься, во _что_ ты себя превратил, высокомерный придурок. Меня от тебя тошнит, Малфой.

И тут в нём будто что-то щëлкнуло, переключилось, и эмоции нахлынули так резко, что он, покачнувшись, чуть не упал. Как смеет он говорить о нём такое?

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, Поттер, не смей судить меня! — он подошёл ближе, и его лицо исказилось гримасой ненависти, будто они снова ненавидящие друг друга студенты. — У тебя нет ни малейшего права осуждать меня, ты понятия не имеешь, через что я прошёл, идиот.

— Ну давай, скажи мне, какой ты несчастный! Как тебя испортила жизнь, скажи, что это не твоя вина!

— Так и есть, безмозглый идиот. Пока ты торчал здесь под крылом МакГонагалл, я выгрызал себе жизнь! Что ты знаешь о судьбах Пожирателей смерти? _Меня ненавидел весь чёртов мир_ , моего отца посадили в тюрьму, а мать отправили в ссылку, и я остался совершенно один, вынужденный жить в доме, залитым кровью, должен был в одиночестве восстанавливать абсолютно всё, а мне было всего восемнадцать!

Не зажившие детские обиды разгорались в нём с новой силой, и то ли место так влияло на него, то ли сам Поттер, но Малфой будто разучился вести себя нормально. Хотелось снова огрызаться, драться, выплеснуть накопившиеся за столько лет молчания обиды; то, от чего он так долго и усиленно прятался, заталкивая как можно глубже, вырывалось наружу с особой силой, заполняя собой всё вокруг. Все чувства, от которых он пытался отречься, уничтожить, спрятать и забыть навсегда, выплëскивались за грани. Пульс шумел в ушах, вторя грозным завываниям ветра, трепещущим их волосы.

— Ох, заткнись, поговори мне ещё о несчастной судьбе…

— Ты чёртов Герой! Тебя носили на руках все люди в этой стране, и ты хочешь мне что-то возразить? Ты победил Тёмного лорда!

— Ты понятия не имеешь, какой ценой досталась мне эта победа! Я был в бегах почти год, я спал в палатке и ел полусырые грибы, каждый день накладывая вокруг миллион защитных заклинаний, чтобы нас не заметили!

— Ты не понимаешь! Ты был там, среди своих друзей, тебе не нужно было каждую секунду своей жизни быть начеку и следить за своим сознанием, ставя блоки. Тебе не нужно было стоять в залитой кровью гостиной, где ты играл в детстве, трясясь от страха, лишь бы _он_ не заставил тебя снова пытать и убивать! Смотреть, как плачет твоя мать каждый день, как сходит с ума отец, которым ты восхищался. Я не мог себе позволить такую роскошь как защитные заклинания, я мог лишь ждать, пока этот бесконечный кошмар закончится, потому что я не мог сделать хоть _что-нибудь_!

С каждым словом, с каждым выкриком внутри него что-то обрывалось, что-то выходило из него; хотелось начать драться или просто упасть и заплакать; шум ветра и громких голосов смешивались в ужасную какофонию звуков. Поттер выглядел так, будто готов выбросить Драко за парапет или выброситься самому; он кричал, но в глазах его застыла не ярость, а бесконечная печаль и усталость, будто он был на последнем издыхании.

— Прекрати! Не смей говорить, что тебе было хуже, чем мне! Я не знал своих родителей, потому что они _умерли_ , защищая меня. Все, кто был мне дорог, _умерли_. Вся моя семья погибла у меня на глазах по _моей_ вине, все люди, которые когда-либо любили меня погибли, потому что я был им дорог! ПО МОЕЙ ВИНЕ. И ты смеешь говорить, что _тебе_ было хуже? Мне пришлось сражаться с Волан-де-Мортом лицом к лицу в четырнадцать лет, Драко! Что ты делал в четырнадцать, кроме уродских значков? Ты такой же как и они. Видишь во мне лишь «великого волшебника», победителя Волан-де-Морта. Я просто идиот, надеялся, что из всех людей, _ты_ будешь оценивать меня как живого человека, а не как машину по производству заклинаний. Если бы ты хоть раз открыл свои глаза и наконец посмотрел вокруг… Мир не сосредоточен вокруг твоего дурацкого носа, Малфой. То, что плохо _тебе_ , не значит, что всем остальным лучше, то, что _ты_ страдаешь, не значит, что все должны бегать вокруг тебя и подносить тебе подарки. Я думал, ты изменился, думал, ты стал умнее, а ты всё такой же эгоистичный ребёнок. Ты просто жалок.

— А я пережил твою смерть.

Гарри замолчал, смотря на него с убийственным огнём в глазах, сжимая руки в кулаки. Драко будто облили кипятком с головы до ног. Его трясло от переполнявших его гнева, страха, раскаяния — все эмоции грозились расколоть его прямо здесь и сейчас, и он больше не мог это выносить, не мог продолжать этот ужасный бесполезный диалог. Поэтому он сделал то, что умел лучше всего. Он сбежал.


	5. Chapter 5

_Любить — значит превосходить самого себя._   
_Оскар Уайльд «Портрет Дориана Грея»_

Проснувшись утром, Драко с пустой головой отправился в ванную; механическими движениями принимая душ, он из последних сил старался не дать мыслям прорваться в пустующий после сна разум. Ему удалось рассыпать по всей ванной флакончики с гелями, слишком резко выдернув баночку с шампунем. Он пару секунд гипнотизировал разбросанные по всей ванной флаконы, а затем, зарычав, выскочил из душа и просто захлопнул дверь, не став убирать беспорядок.

Взбешённый, он пошëл в свою лабораторию, чтобы отвлечься от назойливых мыслей разработкой Согревающего зелья, но, войдя в комнату, он тут же вспомнил, что у него не было имбиря и ему необходимо идти за ним в Запретный лес.

И, видимо, идти придётся одному.

Малфой снова издал похожий на рык звук и быстро вышел из лаборатории, хлопнув дверью.

Он остановился посреди спальни и оглядел её. На столе был идеальный порядок — вчера он изо всех сил оттягивал время выхода из комнаты; такой же идеальный порядок царил повсюду. Однако на полу возле кровати валялась его дорогая мантия с движущимися змейками, и Драко принялся её отряхивать, стараясь не думать о том, _что_ видели вчера эти самые змейки. Наложив на неё несколько очищающих заклинаний, Драко решил, что она не нуждается в полноценной стирке, и направился к шкафу, но не рассчитал движения и сбил мантией стул, который с оглушающим в прохладной тишине комнаты стуком упал на каменный пол.

— Да какого чёрта!

С чувством пнув ни в чём неповинный стул, Малфой не глядя кинул мантию в открытый шкаф и сел на кровать, уронив лицо в раскрытые ладони.

_Не думать о нём, не думать о нём, ничего сложного, найти какое-нибудь занятие очень легко, просто **не думать**..._

Драко со вздохом поднял голову и уставился на лежащий стул, уперев локти в колени. Сохранять голову пустой, когда вся комната буквально кричит о вчерашнем дне, было чрезвычайно трудно. Но Драко ведь справлялся с игнорированием Поттера уже много лет, правда?

Малфой глубоко вдохнул и встал, чтобы привести спальню в порядок. Это будет действительно сложный день. О том, что будет дальше, Драко старался не думать.

***

Не думать получалось очень плохо. Малфой успел съездить домой, чтобы повидаться с мамой, и та постоянно спрашивала о какой-то тревожащей его проблеме, не отрывая от него свой раздражающе сочувствующий взгляд. Она будто знала, _что_ с ним произошло, но она не могла знать, а Драко не собирался рассказывать, поэтому ностальгическую ночёвку в Мэноре пришлось отменить.

Панси и Блейз пристали бы с таким же количеством раздражающих вопросов, поэтому их тоже пришлось отменить.

Вернувшись в Хогвартс, Драко подумал о том, чтобы полетать, но любой взгляд на метлу приносил с собой ворох воспоминаний и отдавал запахом пота и травы, что ассоциировалось только с одним человеком, о котором Драко вообще не думал, и ему пришлось отказаться от этой идеи.

О Хогсмиде не могло идти и речи, так что Малфой просто заперся в своих покоях, игнорируя вообще весь оставшийся мир.

Ему казалось, что даже приносящий ужин домовик смотрит на него с укором, поэтому он слишком грубо прогнал его, приказав не возвращаться за грязной посудой.

Покончив с безвкусным рагу, он принял Зелье сна без сновидений и отправился спать.

***  
  


Проснувшись следующим утром, Драко с огромным сожалением понял, насколько он жалок. Он лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок, и будто наяву слышал жуткую смесь ветра и взбешённого голоса Гарри, кричащего о нём все эти ужасные вещи. Игнорировать этот шум было невозможно.

Что на него вообще нашло? Он был таким радостным весь день, постоянно шутил, улыбался…

В Драко снова поднялась волна раздражения, и он закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Он подумает об этом только сейчас, чтобы завтра продолжить обижаться на Поттера, несколько минут логичных размышлений не сделают его жизнь хуже.

Драко снова открыл глаза и начал рассматривать высокий каменный потолок. Интересно, в комнате Поттера всё такое же каменное? Он ни разу не был в его покоях, хотя сам Гарри был в этой комнате не раз. Что же случилось с ним в эту отвратительную пятницу? Малфой в жизни бы не поверил, что во всём виновата годовщина смерти его родителей — прошло так много лет, и тот даже никогда их не видел, чтобы так грустить…

Затем Драко вспомнил все потерянные взгляды Гарри, направленные в пустоту, и странные размышления за столом, и его слишком сильную активность… Малфой привык списывать все странности Поттера на то, что это _Поттер_ , но даже для него это было необычным. Всё то, что он ему сказал, это было… отвратительно. Как он вообще посмел утверждать, что знает, через что прошёл Драко, какой кошмар ему пришлось прожить? Как он посмел сравнивать?

Малфой резко сел на кровати.

Они действительно _сравнивали_ свои жизни, мерились, кому пришлось хуже на войне, унесшей тысячи жизней… Мерлин, это было так глупо, глупо даже для семнадцатилетнего обиженного на весь мир Драко, но чтобы заводить такие разговоры _сейчас_? Чем он думал? Он считал себя взрослым состоявшимся человеком, вообще-то, и такие выпады не подходили под эту категорию. Но и Поттер хорош! Это он начал этот бессмысленный спор.

Драко вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу. День только начинался, а он уже ждал его окончания. Чем вообще занимаются люди в свободное время? Чем сейчас занимается Поттер? Наверняка жалуется своим друзьям на то, какой отвратительный и ужасный Драко Малфой. Если он вообще всё ещё общается со своими друзьями. Драко со своими почти не общается, но у него никогда не было такой дружбы, как у золотой троицы Поттер-Грейнджер-Уизли. Наверное, такая дружба не разваливается после окончания школы.

Лениво умываясь над слишком маленькой раковиной, Драко вдруг понял, что вообще ничего не знает о жизни Поттера. Чем он занимался всё это время? С кем он общается? Что делает по выходным? Наверное, всё-таки не спасением обездоленных и гиблых существ, как рисовало подсознание Драко. Наверное, снова ненавидит Драко Малфоя.

Однако, решил Драко, это всё не отменяет тот факт, что Поттер оскорбил его, причём не единожды, причём очень обидно, и Драко не собирается просить у него прощения за что бы то ни было.

По крайней мере первым.

***

Понедельник был странным. Дети шумели как обычно, как обычно не выполняли домашнее задание, бегали по коридорам и галдели в Большом Зале. Преподаватели как обычно обедали, улыбались и тихо переговаривались, как обычно патрулировали коридоры и вели уроки. Драко как обычно снимал баллы за непослушание, чертил на доске инструкцию к очередному зелью, как обычно проверял свежие самостоятельные работы.

Но на самом деле ничего не было обычным. Всё было до жути неправильным, искажённым. Всё было пустым.

Ближайшие будни Хогвартса протекали как обычно, но в буднях Драко Малфоя больше не было Гарри Поттера, и потеря была слишком осязаемой. Гарри всегда был некой константой в жизни Драко, всегда в ней присутствовал, даже когда Драко не думал о нём, он всё равно был где-то там, держал в своих руках всю любовь, существующую в сердце Малфоя; где-то далеко, на задворках его подсознания, его образ, мысли о нём были настолько привычны и правильны, что, когда эти мысли превратились в реальность, она опасно пошатнулась. И теперь, испробовав эту самую пошатнувшуюся реальность, Драко никак не мог вернуться лишь к эфемерным мыслям, их было недостаточно, и несмотря на то что он постоянно избегал Гарри, противился их общению, его отсутствие ощущалось каждой клеточкой тела. Он не маячит где-то на периферии зрения, не зовёт постоянно в Хогсмид, не рассказывает за завтраком свои бесконечные истории. Он ходит по коридорам, улыбается ученикам и болтает с Лонгботтомом за столом, но он больше не предпринимает никаких попыток сблизиться. Он даже не смотрит на Драко, будто один лишь только взгляд на него ему был противен.

Малфой не думал, что это будет так сложно — жить без Гарри. Злость на его слова с каждым днём угасала и угасала, оставляя после себя лишь тлеющие угольки обиды, но и они рано или поздно остынут.

И тогда у Драко больше ничего не останется, кроме его вечной бессонницы.

***

С момента их ссоры прошла неделя, но Драко казалось — целый год. Время тянулось необычайно медленно, забирая с каждой секундой неимоверное количество сил. Он стал чувствовать себя тенью. Будто вместо него по земле ходит кто-то другой, кто-то другой дышит его воздухом, проверяет конспекты и диктует инструкцию к Фенесковому зелью. Он таял, как лёд, таял на глазах, и его руки начали трястись ещё сильнее, а холод мешал закрыть глаза. Он приближался к жизни только лишь рядом с Гарри, и это было болезненно, тошнота наполняла его тело, а разум болел, но теперь он потерял и это. Он хотел спать. Он просто хотел немного поспать, полежать в своей постели и опуститься в неосязаемый мир, туда, где он не будет существовать. Где не будет даже темноты. Где будет лишь пустое ничего, и тогда, может быть, Драко сможет отдохнуть, чтобы снова начать жить.

Он будто исчез из своего тела. Он давно уже не мог плакать. Он начал бояться, что однажды посмотрит на Гарри, и его сердце продолжит биться так же ровно, как и минуту назад. Что однажды Гарри наклонится к нему, обдавая своим тёплым мускусным запахом, и Драко не захочется вдохнуть поглубже, заставляя кровь течь быстрее.

Что однажды он потеряет свой единственный якорь.

Он обратится в тень, и никто больше его не увидит; он сам больше себя не увидит.

Без Гарри он растворялся ещё быстрее. После того, как он снова обрёл его, потерять даже такую толику общения оказалось равным смерти. Он постоянно думал над его словами.

_Ты жалок._

_Ты эгоистичный ребёнок._

В глубине души Драко знал, что не заслуживает прощения. Он знал, что Гарри не должен его слушать. Но за что ему извиняться? С каждым днём мир становился всё тусклее, и Драко всё больше погружался в себя, постоянно размышляя над прошлым, над самим собой, над своими чувствами и над тем, что он видит вокруг. 

И он так больше не мог. Ему нужен был его якорь.

***

Драко в последнее время много размышлял о прощении. Должен ли он на самом деле извиниться? Несмотря на то, что Гарри начал спор первым, Драко понимал, что инициатором был именно он. Именно он вёл себя как эгоистичный идиот всё то время, что Гарри пытался найти к нему подход, пытался помочь ему, а Драко постоянно отворачивался от него.

Всё неумолимо катилось в самую бездну, и Драко даже пару раз раздумывал о том, чтобы просто уехать из Хогвартса, но мысль о том, что он снова позорно сбежит, оставит Гарри здесь, вызывала тошноту.

Он не сможет убегать вечно.

***

Вчера у него снова была паническая атака, и она ударила слишком сильно и слишком неожиданно. Он не мог успокоиться целый час, чего не случалось с ним с семнадцати лет, и это выбило его из колеи. Мысли давили неподъëмным грузом, и Драко понимал, что должен положить этому конец, должен подойти к нему первым, но это было так неимоверно сложно.

Сегодня он снова не смог поговорить с ним. Гарри стоял возле своего кабинета, улыбаясь какой-то третьекурснице, и Драко просто не смог подойти.

Он действительно жалок.

Он не может этого сделать, никогда не сможет. Что он скажет? _Прости, я идиот._

Это глупо, это всё так глупо.

***

Сегодня ночью он не мог уснуть. Он лежал, дрожа от холода, и смотрел в потолок. Тени плавно двигались на нём, превращаясь в фигуры, они обвиняли его, они насмехались над ним, они просто были там. И Драко не мог отвести взгляд, не мог моргнуть.

Ему хотелось плакать, но он не мог.

Время тянулось так медленно, словно смола, растягиваясь и застывая.

Была гроза, и ему пришлось снова принять Зелье сна без сновидений, чтобы не слышать стучащие о подоконник капли. Дождь бил тяжёлыми каплями прямо по козырьку его разума.

***

Гарри сказал, что он не может открыть глаза.

Гарри был прав.

Сегодня утром из его трясущихся рук выпала ложка, которой он мешал свой несладкий кофе, и Гарри наклонился её поднять. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и Драко заметил у него под глазами тёмные круги. Гарри небрежно кинул ложку на стол и ушёл. Не подскочил, не улыбнулся, не унесся летящей походкой, а просто ушёл.

Возможно, подумал Драко, возможно, Гарри тоже страдает. Возможно, он тоже не может спать.

***

Драко стал наблюдать за Гарри издалека. Тот улыбался, но улыбки всё меньше отражались в его глазах. Если бы Драко подошёл ближе, то, он уверен, вместо утренней травы увидел бы там лишь тусклое болото. Они перестали светиться. Он стал медленнее ходить. У него появились круги под глазами, а щетина отросла слишком сильно. Даже его волосы больше не выглядели такими густыми и живыми. Их будто стало меньше.

И с ужасом Драко понял, что Гарри выглядит так уже довольно давно.

Что на Хэллоуин он вовсе не был радостным. Он был в истерике.

Может, Драко хочет ему помочь. Хочет, чтобы в его глазах снова плясали светлячки. Может, чтобы помочь Гарри, он должен начать с себя.

***

Он подошёл к нему в пятницу. Гарри только что отпустил последний на сегодня класс и устало опустился в своё кресло, когда Драко подошёл к его столу. Пульс рвал вены, и сердце пробивало рёбра, кровь шумела в ушах, но взгляд его был чётким.

— Гарри.

Поттер устало посмотрел на него. Драко был готов бороться с оскорблениями, с драками и насмешками, был готов вымаливать, чтобы его выслушали, но ничего из этого не произошло. Гарри просто устало смотрел на него снизу вверх, и это сбило его с толку. Он прокашлялся.

— Я… хотел бы извиниться.

Гарри всё ещё ничего не делал, сидел неподвижно, и в глазах его была лишь бесконечная усталость, и Малфой не мог понять, почему не замечал её раньше. Выбившаяся из пучка прядь слегка вьющихся волос лежала у него на плече. Драко глубоко вдохнул, глядя на неё. Гарри не боялся смерти, и Драко хотел научиться не бояться жизни.

— Я думаю, я открыл глаза.

Гарри улыбнулся. Улыбка отразилась в его уставших глазах, и Драко захотелось говорить.

— Я не должен был сравнивать нас, не должен был говорить ничего из этого. Я был не прав. Во многом. Прости. Я теперь вижу. Я хочу попробовать снова.

Взгляд Поттера был ясным и добрым, и Драко не мог оторвать от него глаз, будто если он моргнет или отвернётся, Гарри рассеется. 

— Ты прав. Я тоже наговорил многое. Это было очень глупо.

Драко кивнул и протянул вперёд руку, и его сердце колотилось так, будто ему снова одиннадцать. Он молился, чтобы его ладонь не вспотела.

Гарри с улыбкой пожал ему руку.


	6. Запретный лес и репейник.

Драко стремительно перешагнул порог своей комнаты, захлопнув дверь. В пару быстрых шагов преодолев небольшое расстояние, он резко остановился посреди комнаты, тяжело дыша. От Гарри он почти бежал, пребывая в каком-то тумане мыслей: их было так много, что он не мог ухватиться ни за одну, но в то же время их будто не было совсем. Рука всё ещё горела от пожатия, и Драко поднял её, чтобы протереть о рубашку, но так и замер, уставившись на раскрытую ладонь. Тяжело сглотнув, он сжал пальцы в кулак, а затем снова разжал их, и вместе с суставом у него что-то щёлкнуло в голове, и ему пришло осознание.

Он сделал это.

Они с Поттером помирились.

Кажется, они с Гарри теперь друзья.

Малфой резко выдохнул и запрокинул голову, рассмеявшись: звук вышел резким и надрывным, но искренним и почти счастливым. Он действительно это сделал, решился на этот шаг, и теперь их отношения изменятся полностью, ведь теперь Драко не будет его избегать, не будет противиться его попыткам подружиться, не будет пренебрегать ими. Теперь всё будет по-другому, и Драко казалось, что его наполнили воздухом, который с огромной скоростью струился по его организму, делая его лёгким и воздушным, готовым взлететь.

Закусив улыбающиеся губы, Драко осмотрел комнату, и ему показалось, будто он не был в ней несколько недель, хотя он вышел отсюда сегодня утром. Вот стоит кружка кофе на столе, вот оставленные впопыхах тапочки у кровати, а здесь, у дверей лаборатории, валяется листок с неудачными схемами для зелья, но все эти вещи будто принадлежали другому человеку, и Драко впервые в жизни их увидел.

Не переставая улыбаться, в каком-то необычайно странном и новом для себя состоянии Малфой принялся убирать комнату. Он совсем перестал следить за ней в последние дни, даже запретил убираться здесь домовикам, но вызывать помощников сейчас казалось неправильным. Каждый предмет казался ему новым и неизведанным; хотелось самому, своими руками разобрать стол, распределяя бесконечное количество бумажек по только ему понятному порядку; убрать всю одежду, снова разгладить её и придумать, в чём пойти завтра на занятия; убрать всю посуду с тумбочек и отправить на помывку всю сотню грязных кружек. Ловкими движениями палочкой он стирал пыль и даже открыл занавески, наконец-то пропуская в комнату лучи света.

Закончив, он сел на кровать, оценивая свои старания. Пробегаясь взглядом по пустым, идеально чистым полкам, он вдруг понял, что его комната выглядит мёртвой, будто здесь никто не живёт, будто он только въехал в неё. Она была почти сверкающей в своей чистоте, но абсолютно пустой, бездушной. Как люди обычно украшают свои апартаменты? У Драко не было фотографий, кроме семейных портретов с матерью и отцом, но выставлять их на видное место не хотелось, и что же ему делать?

У Гарри наверняка все полки заставлены фотографиями с друзьями, с каждым членом огромного семейства Уизли. Мысли о Гарри снова заставили Драко улыбнуться, и он упал на спину, раскинув на кровати руки. Осознание на самом деле окрыляло: помирившись с Поттером, Малфой будто избавился от связывающей его верёвки, будто наконец выбрался из бесконечно утягивающего его зыбучего песка. Такое маленькое по сравнению со всей жизнью действие придало всему его существованию какой-то смысл; он чувствовал себя переродившимся и новым, и если бы ему прямо сейчас предложили сразиться с Воландемортом, он уверен, он с лёгкостью бы его одолел.

Драко наколдовал Темпус: было около семи часов вечера, и у Малфоя впереди был целый вечер для проверки домашних работ, и он с невиданным ранее энтузиазмом принялся за работу.

***

Учёба на следующий день была поразительно живой. Как только Драко вошёл в класс и встал у доски написать инструкцию к зелью, гомон голосов утих, как и всегда, но зато все любопытные глаза в аудитории устремились на него. Кто-то даже начал шептаться, что раньше ученики боялись себе позволить в присутствии профессора Малфоя, но случай был действительно достойным — их профессор широко улыбался, раскладывая у себя на столе ингредиенты для изучаемого зелья. Сам Драко шепотков будто и не замечал, как и не замечал закрепившуюся на лице мечтательную улыбку. За завтраком они с Гарри разговаривали, чего не случалось уже очень давно, и Драко всё это время думал о том, как он на самом деле успел привыкнуть к бесполезной болтовне Поттера за столом и как на самом деле приятно иногда и самому вставлять парочку слов. Но больше всего Драко поразило не это. Гарри каким-то непостижимым образом вспомнил о несчастном имбире, который Малфой так, конечно же, и не собрал. Драко как раз натягивал рукава водолазки на замёрзшие пальцы, когда Гарри предложил сходить за ингредиентом сегодня вечером. Пребывая в лёгком оцепенении от необычайности происходящего, Драко закончил расстановку баночек и колбочек на столе и поднял взгляд на класс, чтобы начать урок, когда вдруг увидел обращённый на себя десяток удивлённых детских глаз. Кто-то на задних партах подавил смешок, и Драко осознал, что всё ещё широко улыбается. Он звонко закашлялся в кулак, чтобы как-то скрыть смущение.

— Доброе утро, студенты. Сегодня мы будем варить Фенесково зелье, которое мы изучали несколько занятий назад. Надеюсь, все тщательно вели свои конспекты и запоминали, что я говорю, потому что…

— Сегодня утром я видела, как они с профессором Поттером наконец-то разговаривали за столом! Может быть, даже держались…

— Мисс Брей!

Юная пуффендуйка за второй партой аж подскочила на месте от неожиданности, стукнувшись лбом со своей соседкой, отчего та громко зашипела. По классу прокатился смешок.

— Надеюсь, что ваша наблюдательность пригодится Вам не только в Большом зале, но и на моих уроках, потому что данное зелье входит в программу СОВ! И мисс Хиггинс это тоже касается, — девочки смотрели на него во все глаза, явно пребывая в состоянии шока. Абсолютно все были уверены, что после такого Пуффендуй лишится десятка баллов, но ничего не произошло. — Так вот, инструкция к зелью на доске, если будут вопросы — обращайтесь ко мне.

Драко перевёл дыхание и отвернулся к доске, якобы проверить свои инструкции, но перед глазами всё расплывалось. У него запылали щёки: с какой такой стати студентки _сплетничали_ о них с Поттером? Как много людей в этом задействовано? Знает ли об этом Поттер? Когда они все смогут _догадаться_? Малфой сглотнул, оттянув воротник водолазки от вспотевшей шеи. Его опасения не имели оснований, девочки постоянно обо всём сплетничают, и его только-только начавшие появляться дружеские отношения с Гарри не исчезнут из-за каких-то там детских слухов.

— Извините, профессор Малфой, у нас тут котёл…

Драко глубоко вздохнул и встряхнул руками — он разберётся с этим позже. Сейчас он должен вкладывать знания в светлые детские умы так, чтобы никто из них не подорвал Хогвартс.

***

Погода в этот день была удивительно тёплой для ноября, и студенты высыпали на улицу, впитывая последние солнечные лучи. Драко ждал Гарри около фонтана, поглядывая на часы, и когда он в очередной раз бросил взгляд в сторону дверей, его сердце буквально остановилось, отказываясь дальше качать по организму кровь. Ему навстречу шёл Гарри в просторной кожаной куртке, слегка потрёпанной, но всё равно довольно впечатляющей. Он завязал волосы в небольшой пучок на макушке, оставляя остальные пряди распущенными, и они слегка развевались на ветру, подпрыгивая в темп его шагов; будто в замедленной съёмке, Малфой видел его небольшую улыбку, его бегающий в поисках его самого взгляд и его колыхающиеся волосы. Поттер шёл в ботинках из драконьей кожи, и Драко подумал, что упадет в обморок прямо сейчас. Увидев его, Поттер ускорился и внезапно споткнулся, кажется, о собственные ноги, и, замахав рукам, еле устоял на ногах.

— Привет, — легко произнес Гарри, как будто не он только что чуть не распластался на земле прямо перед лицом половины школы. Он улыбался так мягко и приветливо, что так потрясающе контрастировало с его поистине крутым внешним видом — и в этом был весь Гарри. Драко лишь кивнул, точно зная, что голос его подведёт. Обычно Поттер не был особо избирателен в одежде и ходил в больших толстовках или просто рубашках, но это… у Драко не было слов это описывать, лишь мелкое подрагивание кончиков пальцев.

— Куда идти? Веди, зельевар.

Драко постарался весело фыркнуть и пнул его локтём в бок.

— В любую часть Запретного леса.

Какое-то время они шли в тишине, наслаждаясь последними тёплыми деньками, свежестью осеннего воздуха и утихающим шумом школы. Драко, который только вчера осознал течение жизни, смотрел на всё широко открытыми глазами, ему до сих пор казалось, что он видит мир впервые, будто после долгого сна. Впервые чувствует, как прохладный ветер щекочет лицо и перебирает волосы, как резво смеются студенты, слышит, как хрустят ветки и опавшие листья под ногами у Гарри. Драко обернулся посмотреть на него самого и увидел, что тот глубоко о чём-то задумался, и судя по выражению его лица, о чём-то мало приятном. У Малфоя ускорилось сердце — должен ли он исправить ситуацию и отвлечь Гарри? Поддержать его или оставить как есть, потому что это не его дело? Как люди поддерживают своих друзей, когда им плохо? В тот раз, когда они заколдовали статую Амброуза, ответ пришёл сам собой, но сейчас…

Сейчас ответ тоже пришёл сам собой, потому что они подошли к кромке Запретного леса, и Драко внезапно вспомнил, _куда_ они направлялись. Ноги налились свинцом, и он невольно замедлил шаг, отстав от Гарри, и с ужасом перевёл взгляд в темноту леса. Деревья грозно возвышались, закрывая светло-голубое небо; их ветви напоминали паутину, готовую поймать любую неосторожную жертву, поглотить заплутавшего в темноте человека, прятавшую в глубине своей опаснейших монстров, которые только и ждут уязвимую жертву… Поттер уже почти вошёл в лес и остановился, обернувшись.

— Малфой? Я тут с тобой разговариваю вообще-то, ты где застрял? — Драко почти не слышал его, он смотрел вглубь леса, и ему казалось, что он уже видит страшных существ, высовывающих свои смертоносные руки из недр земли сквозь переплетения корней. — Малфой!

Драко подпрыгнул, потому что внезапно Гарри оказался совсем рядом, перегородив собой темноту леса. Малфой перевёл взгляд на него и сглотнул — храбриться не получалось совсем, и он снова почувствовал себя жалким идиотом.

— Что с тобой? Тебе плохо?

Как Поттер мог не понимать, как мог не бояться? Или у него совсем отсутствует это чувство, потому что он умалишённый? Драко прочистил горло, думая, что Поттер наверняка не упустит шанса посмеяться над его трусостью.

— Нормально.

Гарри смотрел на него с сомнением, а затем обернулся, взглянув в сторону леса, и повернулся обратно, резко вдохнув. Он задумчиво осматривал почти что трясущегося Малфоя, готового прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, неловкости и страха.

— Я понял. Прости, я просто настолько привык к этому лесу, что забыл, что он вообще-то Запретный.

— Как к такому можно привыкнуть?

Гарри пожал плечами и встал плечом к плечу с Драко.

— Там, вообще-то, не так уж и страшно, если не заходить слишком далеко. Тебе же не надо далеко?

— Имбирь должен расти где-нибудь, куда попадает больше солнца. Он похож на камыш. Я покажу, — Малфой говорил на автомате, всё ещё не переставая проецировать перед собой образы всех возможных монстров, протягивающих к нему свои костлявые пальцы. Там же не должно быть дементоров, верно?

— Драко, — мягкий голос Гарри, произносящий его имя, и его рука, которая ощутимо опустилась на его лопатки, заставили немного прийти в себя и обернуться на Поттера. — Пойдём.

В этом слове Драко услышал больше, чем, возможно, туда вкладывал Гарри. Но уверенное прикосновение его ладони сзади и мягкий голос вселяли в Малфоя невероятное чувство защищённости. Какая разница, кто в этом лесу, если с ним сам Гарри Поттер?

Они зашли в Запретный лес, и Гарри не убирал руки с его спины, пока Драко не нашёл первый зелёный куст и чуть ли не побежал к нему, с облегчением поняв, что не ошибся с выбором места. Он аккуратно выкапывал его небольшой лопаткой, объясняя Гарри, как правильно это сделать, чтобы не повредить волшебный корень, попутно рассказывая о необычных свойствах магического имбиря, забыв наконец о тревожащих его монстрах.

— А из него можно делать чай? — спросил Гарри, укладывая очищенные магией клубни в мешок.

— Некоторые так делают, но я бы не советовал. Если переборщить с дозировкой, то могут быть всякие малоприятные побочные эффекты.

— Какие например?

— Например, покраснение кожных покровов, вплоть до ожогов с внутренней стороны кожи, а также ожоги внутренних органов и пар из ушей.

Гарри скривился, с недоверием осматривая постепенно наполняющийся мешок.

— Какой кошмар. И кто-то действительно готов рисковать, просто чтобы попить чай?

Драко ухмыльнулся, оглядывая местность. Лес оказался не таким страшным и тёмным, как он запомнил. Солнечные лучи проникали сквозь плотные ветви деревьев, падая на землю золотыми столбами, в которых кружились насекомые и даже несколько пикси. Разноцветные листья приятно шуршали под ногами, а зелёные кусты выделялись на их фоне.

— Кто бы говорил о риске, Поттер. Ты и глазом не моргнул, войдя в самый ужасный лес на всём острове.

Гарри пожал плечами, смотря под ноги.

— Я умер здесь.

От неожиданности Малфой споткнулся о массивный корень, чуть не уронив лопатку. Его бросило в жар.

— Мне жаль?

Гарри снова пожал плечами, будто это ничего не значило, но движения его стали более рассеянными, что не ускользнуло от глаз Драко, и он начал действительно переживать.

— Ничего. Прошло много лет. Тогда я думал, что эти деревья будут последним, что я увижу, — его взгляд быстро скользил по поверхности земли, будто ища что-то в самой почве, а не на её поверхности. — Я кое-что бросил здесь тогда. Не уверен, что снова хочу его найти. Хватит с меня тяжёлых нош.

Поттер замолчал, и Драко вдруг выпалил:

— Ты на самом деле умер тогда?

Гарри посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом, неподходящим под образ двадцатипятилетнего парня, ищущего имбирь в лучах закатного солнца. В его взгляде читались призраки войны, обитающие во всех, кто её прошёл. Но у Гарри их было больше остальных.

— Да.

— Это было больно? Умирать?

Малфой тут же прикусил себе язык. Ну что он за идиот, что за идиотский вопрос?

— Прости, я…

— Быстрее, чем засыпать.

Поттер присел на корточки, чтобы срезать очередной кустик имбиря, и закатные солнечные лучи освещали его лицо необычайно тёплым оранжевым светом, делая его таким выразительным и необычайно красивым, волшебным. Он заправил за ухо мешающие волосы лёгким движением руки. Драко не мог оторвать от него глаз, у него колотилось сердце, оглушая разум, мешая двигаться. Он слишком хорошо помнил тот день, те минуты, когда считал, что Гарри погиб. Это были самые ужасные минуты во всей его жизни, минуты, когда всё вокруг перестало казаться реальным, будто он очутился в огромном пузыре, и всё, что он видел — недвижимое тело Гарри в руках Хагрида, тело, которое он любил, которое он задирал и оскорблял, которому он так и не осмелился раскрыть себя. Весёлый и улыбчивый Гарри Поттер, смелый и безрассудный, защитивший друзей ценой своей жизни. Тогда Драко смотрел на него и понимал — он больше никогда не сможет никого полюбить так, как его, никогда не сможет снова дышать полной грудью. Больше никогда в его душе не расцветёт надежда, и силы на хоть какую-нибудь борьбу больше никогда не вернутся к нему.

Но это всё было в прошлом. Всё закончилось, и теперь Гарри прямо здесь, перед ним, помогает ему собирать имбирь; живой и тёплый. Драко затошнило, и он сказал еле слышным голосом:

— Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Гарри бросил на него странный взгляд и благодарно улыбнулся, возвращаясь к своему кусту.

— Поттер!

Драко так громко крикнул, что Гарри чуть не свалился лицом в корни дерева, а рядом с ними взлетела стайка пикси. Поттер уставился на него ошалелым взглядом.

— Ты чего орёшь так?

Малфой закатил глаза и подошёл к нему, уперев руки в бока.

— Ты вообще видишь, что ты режешь?

Гарри в недоумении посмотрел на куст перед собой: невысокие зелёные стебли слегка раскачивались на ветру, поблескивая в лучах заходящего солнца.

— Ну, имбирь?

Закатив глаза, Драко ткнул рукой в несчастный куст.

— Это не имбирь! Тебе для чего очки на носу? Не видишь, что у них листья разные? Это Жиарови Трепещущая.

— Чего кто? Да зачем так орать, подумаешь, перепутал, я не ботаник и не зельевар, и вообще… — Гарри размахивал руками перед собой, чтобы, видимо, выразить своё недовольство как можно сильнее, слегка покачнулся и, потеряв равновесие, потянулся было к широкому кусту перед собой, чтобы схватиться за него, но внезапно Драко закричал на весь лес:

— Не трогай!!!

И ринулся к Поттеру, схватив того за запястье, но споткнулся о лежащий в его ногах мешок с имбирём, в результате чего упал на Гарри, и они вместе повалились на землю.

— Малфой!

— Поттер!

— Ты сейчас меня раздавишь!

Драко перекатился с Поттера, усевшись на траву, пока Гарри пытался выплюнуть что-то из себя. Малфой с силой стукнул его по спине, и Гарри закашлялся ещё сильнее, пытаясь сплюнуть застрявший в зубах песок.

— Какого чёрта?! — Поттер возмущённо уставился на Драко, вытирая рукавом лицо. Его очки перекосило, и Драко сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не поправить их.

— Это ядовитое растение!

— Как что-то с названием Живрови может быть ядовитым?!

— Не «Живрови», а «Жиарови», придурок! Ты должен мне спасибо сказать, что не сплёвываешь сейчас свои лёгкие!

— У меня в зубах земля из-за тебя.

— Заткнись.

— Сам заткнись!

Несколько секунд они просто сидели, уставившись в разные стороны. В образовавшейся тишине было слышно лишь шелест листвы где-то вдалеке и скрип сухих деревьев, покачивающихся в такт ветру. А затем они синхронно обернулись, с нечитаемыми лицами глядя друг на друга, и Поттер, не выдержав, звонко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Малфой смотрел на него, приподняв бровь, пытаясь казаться рассерженным, но вскоре бросил эту затею и подхватил смех Гарри, разрушая спокойное оцепенение темнеющего леса.

— Придурок, — Поттер встал и протянул Драко руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Секунду Малфой смотрел на неё, а затем крепко схватился.

— Идиот.

Они пошли дальше, споря о названиях для ядовитых растений, пока не стемнело. Когда Драко начал беспокоиться, что они не найдут дорогу обратно, Гарри спокойно вывел их из чащи, на что тот лишь закатил глаза.

— Показушник.

— У тебя научился.

Малфой возмущённо закатил глаза.

— Готов поспорить, что ты собрал от силы корней пять.

— Эй! — Гарри возмущённо пнул его в бок локтем. — Чёрта с два. У меня вдвое больше, чем у тебя, потому что ты постоянно боялся замарать свои аристократичные ручки в земле.

— Между прочим…

— Мистер Поттер! Мистер Поттер, помогите!

Преподаватели одновременно обернулись в сторону явно обеспокоенного голоса и увидели бегущую в их сторону девочку. Бежала она с квиддичного поля, размахивая руками, привлекая их внимание, что явно было не обязательным — её крик был слышен на всю хогвартскую округу. Гарри обеспокоено пошёл ей навстречу, и Драко, не долго думая, отправился за ним.

— Элен? Что случилось?

Только сейчас Драко понял, что на девочке была форма гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу, её русые волосы взмокли и прилипли к виску, из которого текла кровь.

— Там Эрик и Джей! У нас была тренировка, и они… Им нужно к мадам Помфри! Мы не… мистер Поттер, пойдёмте скорее! — она судорожно хватала ртом воздух, всё ещё размахивая руками, явно еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не схватить Поттера за руку и не потащить в сторону квиддичного поля.

— Спокойной, не паникуй, Элен, — не оборачиваясь на Драко, Гарри уверенно зашагал в сторону поля. — Отдышись и расскажи мне, что произошло. Что с твоей головой?

Пока девушка крайне эмоционально рассказывала о произошедшем на тренировке по квиддичу, Малфой растеряно смотрел на их удаляющиеся спины. Несколько секунд он раздумывал над тем, чтобы развернуться и пойти в замок, но затем встряхнул головой и, уменьшив мешок с имбирём, чтобы положить его в карман, догнал их. В конце концов, на поле явно произошло что-то серьёзное, и ему пора выполнять свои обязанности не только профессора, но и наставника.

— …и затем он отправил бладжер прямо в него, представляете! Эрик не ожидал этого и поэтому не уследил, и бладжер сбил его с метлы, и он упал с такой высоты! Я побежала к нему, но Джей уже нёсся, не разбирая дороги, и его метла сбила меня с ног, а потом он подлетел к Эрику и ударил его прямо по лицу! Мы принялись оттаскивать его от него, но он кричал и сопротивлялся, и началась драка, но Джей всё рвался к Эрику, который так до сих пор и не очнулся. Мы не знали, что делать, и я побежала в школу за помощью, а потом увидела вас.

Драко хотелось разинуть рот от переполнявшего его удивления и гнева. О чём только эти дети думали? С каких пор вечно неразлучные Гилмор и МакКален кидают друг в друга бладжеры? Где были преподаватели, обязанные следить за этой тренировкой?

— Мисс Фокс, вы нарушили десяток школьных правил, и где была мадам Трюк или любой…

— Профессор Малфой, Вы можете, пожалуйста, снять с нас баллы чуть позже, при всём уважении, я сейчас…

Драко уже готов был снять хоть все баллы с Гриффиндора за такую грубость, как вдруг, к его абсолютному удивлению, в разговор вмешался Поттер.

— Элен, боюсь, мистер Малфой прав. Сегодня не должно было быть тренировки.

Гриффиндорка тут же стушевалась, и Драко даже увидел в её глазах проблески вины.

«Ну, просто отлично. Поздравляю, _профессор_ Малфой, ученики тебя ни в какие счёты не ставят, так держать».

Девушка, заламывая пальцы, принялась оправдываться, кидая нервные взгляды то на поле, то на Гарри.

— Понимаете, у нас на следующий неделе крайне важный матч со Слизерином, а если мы проиграем, то вылетим из турнирной таблицы! А мы не можем этого допустить! Вот мы и решили потренироваться лишний раз.

— Я прекрасно осведомлён о предстоящем матче, но почему нельзя было согласовать тренировку?

Бедная Элен выглядела совсем несчастной. Драко показалось, что её пальцы сейчас просто оторвутся от её руки — настолько сильно она их заламывала.

— Вы же знаете этих слизеринцев! — тут она метнула нервный взгляд на Драко, но продолжила. — Они бы обязательно начали возмущаться, требовать дополнительных тренировок и для себя тоже…

Малфой фыркнул, закатив глаза. Эти гриффиндорцы просто невыносимы.

— Мне всегда казалось, что отличительные черты Гриффиндора — это честь и благородство, мисс Фокс, которыми, видимо, ваша команда совсем не обладает. Вы думаете, что слизеринцы не узнали бы о вашей лжи?

Элен будто не могла понять, как ей выглядеть — виноватой или рассерженной.

— Они бы и не узнали, если бы эти придурки не решили поссориться и выяснить свои отношения прямо на поле.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думал о вопиющей безответственности гриффиндорцев, как вдруг Гарри резко кинулся в центр поля, к которому они успели подойти. Их тут же накрыла волна возбуждённых голосов учеников, которые расступились, пропуская Поттера к лежащему на земле Гилмору.

Начался хаос. Ученики кричали наперебой, и все их возгласы, взволнованные и гневные, тонули во всеобщем гомоне. МакКалена держали под руки двое гриффиндорцев, но он всё равно продолжал вырываться, чтобы подобраться поближе к Эрику. Непонятно зачем: то ли он хотел его добить, то ли волновался о его здоровье. Его форма порвалась в нескольких местах, кудрявые угольно-чёрные волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке, закручиваясь на лбу влажными кольцами. Драко удалось утихомирить несчастную Элен и залечить её голову, заверив, что обязательно снимет с них баллы чуть позже.

— Малфой!

Звонкий голос Гарри пробился сквозь крики шумных студентов, и Драко обернулся к нему. Тот махнул головой, подзывая к себе. Когда Драко протиснулся сквозь взволнованную толпу игроков и их друзей, которые пришли посмотреть на нелегальную тренировку (видимо, ему не нужно было предоставлять место для прохода, как Поттеру), Гарри произнёс ему на ухо, щекоча своим дыханием:

— Надо отлевитировать его в лазарет, — а затем обратился к волнующимся ученикам удивительно громким голосом: — Прошу всех вернуться в свою гостиную! Мистер Хенгин и мистер Валтор, вы можете уже отпустить вашего однокурсника, уверен, он не причинит больше никакого вреда своему другу. Я приду к вам позже, а теперь все вон отсюда!

Дети повозмущались несколько секунд, но всё-таки отправились в замок. Раскрасневшийся Джей, наконец освобождённый от сдерживающих его рук, тут же кинулся к Эрику.

— С ним всё будет в порядке? Вам помочь? Что мне сделать?

— Успокойтесь. Отправляйтесь с нами в больничное крыло, и там, когда мистер Гилмор будет в безопасности, мы решим, что же с вами делать.

Джей порывисто кивнул, не сводя раскрасневшихся глаз с недвижимого тела Эрика. Тот выглядел и в правду очень плохо: неестественно бледный, русые волосы заляпаны в грязи, а лицо немного опухло и на нём виднелись красные полосы запёкшейся крови, видимо, при ударе Джей сломал ему нос. Издалека можно было подумать, что он мёртв, и Драко не представлял, как они вообще могли довести его до такого состояния.

К замку они шли в тишине: Гарри, нахмурившись, следил за передвигающимся по воздуху телу Гилмора; Джей шёл чуть позади непривычно тихий, постоянно кидая нервозные взгляды то на Поттера, то на своего друга; Драко замыкал их маленькую процессию, тяжело шагая позади. Наблюдая за двумя напряжёнными фигурами перед собой, он осознал, что по приезде в Хогвартс он ни разу не видел подобных инцидентов. Ни разу за почти три месяца, что было крайне странным — это же Хогвартс, школа, где дети и подростки постоянно находятся рядом друг с другом. Когда он здесь учился, подобное случалось чуть ли не каждую неделю; постоянно кто-то ругался, спорил, выяснял отношения. Возможно ли это, чтобы дети в школе перестали ругаться?.. Или Драко просто не замечал?

В напряжённом молчании они дошли до больничного крыла. Драко открыл широкие двери, чтобы Гарри смог аккуратно провести внутрь плавно плывущего по воздуху Эрика, и как только двери закрылись, к ним подлетела крайне обеспокоенная мадам Помфри. Драко не слушал её причитания о безответственности студентов — всё это он уже высказал им сам, — он смотрел на необычайно тихого Джея, застывшего в дверях лазарета, неотрывно смотрящего на своего друга. Эти два студента, наверное, единственные, кто привлёк внимание Малфоя за два с лишним месяца его преподавания в Хогвартсе. Не только для Гарри они служили напоминанием об ушедшем детстве, о вечно весёлых и беззаботных близнецах Уизли. Не то что бы Драко чувствовал сильную вину за смерть Фреда, он понимал, что, вообще-то, он тут вообще не при чём, но то, как сильно эти два парня были похожи на неразлучных братьев выбивало его из колеи. И вот теперь один из них с бесконечной виной в глазах смотрит на всё ещё бессознательное тело своего друга, и было в его одиноко стоящей в дверях фигуре что-то такое, что заставило Драко к нему подойти, даже не обдумав план разговора.

— Мистер МакКален.

Парень проигнорировал его обращение, продолжая больным взглядом смотреть на Эрика.

— С вашим другом всё будет хорошо, — Драко не знал, как успокаивают людей в таких ситуациях, и подумал: «Что сделал бы Поттер?». И поэтому ему в голову не пришло ничего лучше, чем похлопать парня по плечу. Этот крайне неожиданный жест от крайне нелюдимого преподавателя заставил Джея всё-таки посмотреть на него.

— Вы думаете? — тихо сказал он.

— Конечно. Мадам Помфри и не с таким справлялась.

Джей закусил губу.

— Он никогда меня не простит. За то, что я сделал.

— Вы, конечно, напортачили, но не думаю, что такую дружбу, как у вас, можно разрушить одной единственной ссорой, — Драко видел, как направленный на него взгляд гриффиндорца буквально наполнялся надеждой. Может, иногда нам всё-таки необходимость услышать очевидное, подумал Малфой. Даже от такого неприятного человека, как он. Даже если это звучит глупо, для этого парня это имеет большой смысл.

— Просто будьте рядом. И иногда мы забываем ценность извинений, — на последней фразе Малфой закусил губу, взглянув на Гарри, и заметил, что тот смотрел прямо на него. Ему стало душно и он сжал зубы так сильно, что почувствовал на языке привкус железа, но вдруг Поттер ему слегка улыбнулся, и Драко показалось, что ему развязали удавку на шее, и он немного улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ненавижу извиняться, — почти шёпотом произнёс всё ещё стоящий рядом Джей, о котором Малфой чуть не забыл. Он слегка хмыкнул на эту фразу и, положив руки ему на плечи, развернул парня лицом к себе и немного наклонился, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне глаз.

— Я тоже. Извиняться сложно, но поверьте, мистер МакКален, несколько минут смущения стоят того, что будет потом. Это имеет смысл не только для тех, перед кем мы извиняемся, понимаете, о чём я?

Джей отрывисто кивнул, с удивлением смотря на обычно скупого на слова профессора.

— Пообещай мне, что ты извинишься перед ним. Не бойся его гнева или его обиды, заставь его услышать себя. Обещаешь?

Джей снова кивнул. Малфой отпустил его и быстро обернулся на Поттера, чтобы проверить, закончили ли они с мадам Помфри с Эриком. Целительница колдовала над мальчиком, пока Гарри пытался ей помочь, но, видимо, её это только раздражало: она постоянно шикала на него и махала руками, чтобы прогнать. Драко слегка потряхивало из-за внезапной искренности перед своим учеником, но ему не хотелось уходить, пока он не узнает точное состояние Гилмора. Пока он стоял в дверях лазарета, слушая, как боится Джей потерять своего друга, он внезапно понял, насколько небезразлична ему их судьба. Он несёт за них ответственность. Эти два парня не просто масса учеников, разделённая на факультеты, похожая на бесформенную лавину, вваливающуюся в его кабинет. Они такие же люди, как он, у них тоже есть страхи и привязанности, и они ужасно нуждаются в помощи. И если в его детстве никто не хотел рассказывать ему о том, почему нужно извиняться или о последствиях наших решений, то сейчас он не собирается также отправлять этих детей плыть по течению этого непредсказуемого мира. Помня свой ужас перед неизвестностью, страх перед позором и панику перед необъятным будущим, он не хотел, чтобы эти дети так же плавали в море страшных вопросов и догадок. Он может облегчить им жизнь, и он хочет воспользоваться этой возможностью.

Потерявшись в новых для него ощущениях, что в последнее время было очень странным явлением, будто он снова подросток и снова открывает мир, он не заметил, как к нему подошла мадам Помфри.

— Будьте добры, профессор Малфой, хоть вы скажите этому оболтусу, чтобы он уходил отсюда. Моему пациенту необходим покой!

Малфой обернулся, чтобы дать ещё одно мудрое наставление Джею, но с удивлением обнаружил, что гриффиндорца в помещении уже нет, а Помфри сердито смотрит на Поттера. Тот стоял возле кровати Эрика, который, кстати, выглядел намного лучше — мертвенная бледность пропала с его лица, волосы не были такими грязными, нос был в порядке, и в целом он выглядел как просто спящий парень. Гарри смотрел на него так, будто хотел заставить исцелиться одним только взглядом, и не понимал, почему же у него это не получается. Быстро удостоверившись у Помфри, что Эрик в порядке и ему ничего не угрожает, он подошёл к Гарри. Постояв рядом несколько неловких секунд, он дотронулся до его плеча. Почему-то сердце стучало как сумасшедшее.

— Мадам Помфри грозится тебя отравить, если ты не уйдёшь.

Гарри никак не дал понять, что услышал его.

— Поттер. Ему ничего не угрожает. Пойдём. Не мне тебе говорить, что мадам Помфри может позаботиться о своём пациенте. Или ты сомневаешься в этом?

На этот раз Гарри недовольно взглянул на Драко, открыв рот, чтобы что-то сказать, однако, увидев стоящую напротив ценительницу, которая готова была испепелить его взглядом за то, что он посмел усомниться в её компетенции, передумал и тяжело вздохнул.

— Поппи, ты знаешь, что я бы никогда…

Взгляд её смягчился, и она засуетилась, расставляя различные колбочки на своей тележке.

— Всё я знаю, Гарри, а теперь выметайся. Тебе самому не мешало бы отдохнуть, у тебя в волосах репейник.

— Спасибо за Вашу помощь, мадам Помфри, — крикнул Драко, выводя Гарри из кабинета, всё ещё придерживая его за локоть. В напряжённой тишине они дошли до коридора, ведущего в их спальни, пока Драко не выдержал.

— Ты же знаешь, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

— Знаю.

— Тогда в чём дело?

Гарри остановился возле прохода и принялся ходить туда-сюда, размахивая руками.

— Я не должен был такого допустить. Как им вообще взбрело в голову устраивать тайную тренировку? Почему Джей и Эрик поссорились? Почему я не уследил за действиями на поле? Почему…

— Эй-эй, полегче! — Малфой вытянул вперёд руку, чтобы остановить мельтешившего перед глазами Поттера. — Ты что, думаешь, у тебя есть третий глаз, чтобы следить сразу за всем? Поттер, это дети. За ними невозможно уследить.

Гарри выглядел крайне несчастным, будто на его глазах только что задушили котёнка.

— Послушай, Поттер. Я не мастер речей, но ты правда не должен следить за всем, что происходит в этой школе.

— Но я их декан!

— И ты назначишь им их заслуженное наказание, и они сделают вывод из своей ошибки. Ничего плохого не случилось. У Гилмора и МакКалена есть и своя частная жизнь, и они не обязаны докладывать декану о своих ссорах.

Теперь лицо Гарри приобрело такое выражение, будто он съел слишком кислый щербет. И его взгляд постоянно бегал где-то в районе пола, будто он никак не мог уследить за снитчем, и Драко было просто необходимо, чтобы он наконец посмотрел прямо на него.

— Гарри, — произнёс он настойчиво и, как ему показалось, мягко, и это сработало. Поттер посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, и Малфой забыл, зачем ему это было надо и что он хотел сказать; его бросило в жар и он неосознанно сжал кулаки.

— Что?

Малфой сглотнул, глядя в до банального огромные зелёные глаза перед собой, и произнёс шёпотом:

— Ты не ответственен на каждое действие каждого человека в этом замке. Людям надо совершать ошибки, чтобы не допускать их.

Гарри всё ещё не выглядел до конца убеждённым, но по крайней мере он уже не был таким несчастным, и Драко засчитал это как победу. Он рассмотрел его: ботинки из драконьей кожи были все заляпаны землёй, куртка то там, то здесь была в земляных разводах, а в его лохматых волосах действительно был репейник. И откуда ему взяться в конце осени? Он так ярко выделялся зелёным пятном в этих чёрных волосах, запутавшись в них, он буквально кричал о том, чтобы его оттуда достали, и Драко, не думая, протянул вверх руку. Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на него, пока Малфой в тишине пытался аккуратно освободить его волосы от инородного предмета; он был так занят своим делом, что не заметил, как странно смотрит на него Поттер, какие, оказывается, приятные на ощупь его волосы (не такие мягкие, как Драко думал, но и не жёсткие — идеальные), как он закусил губу от напряжения. Наконец, вынув несчастный репейник, он улыбнулся, с триумфом показав его Гарри, и только сейчас он заметил его странный изучающий взгляд, и у него запылали от смущения уши. Только сейчас до него дошло, _чем_ он только что занимался. Не зная, что ещё сделать, он дёрнул рукой с растением и шёпотом произнёс, оправдываясь:

— Репейник в волосах.

Гарри даже не взглянул на зажатое меж малфоевских пальцев маленькое подобие цветка.

— Репейник в волосах, — так же шёпотом повторил он. Драко не мог оторвать от него глаз, они стояли в полной тишине холодного коридора, неотрывно глядя друг на друга, будто в каком-то трансе; кровь стучала у Малфоя в ушах, и он не мог пошевелиться; где-то краешком своего сознания он почувствовал, что рубашка прилипла к вспотевшей спине, но больше он не понимал ничего. Гарри глядел на него, чуть приподняв голову из-за их незначительной разницы в росте, будто увидел в Драко что-то такое, чего не видел раньше, с каким-то странным интересом и чем-то ещё, что никому из них никак не удавалось идентифицировать. Протяни руку, и воздух между ними можно было бы ощутить на кончиках пальцев.

Они, наверное, простояли бы так ещё бесконечно долго, но внезапно одна из дверей спального крыла захлопнулась и из неё вышел Флитвик, резво поздоровавшись с ними. Магия момента рассеялась и Драко стало жутко неудобно, и пока Гарри здоровался с Филиусом, он неловко помахал рукой и поспешил скрыться за дверью в свою спальню.

В голове была каша. Чтобы как-то упорядочить мысли, он принялся методично раскладывать на столе имбирь, зачем-то распределяя его по размеру. На секунду он ощутил себя Дамблдором, когда пытался поддержать Гарри и Джея, стараясь подобрать нужные слова. Ему казалось, у него это получилось, и он испытывал от этого странную радость. Драко всегда казалось неправильным делиться с людьми чем-то личным, чем-то своим, чем-то, что он понял из-за тяжёлых событий собственной жизни, но оказалось, что это не так. Это вообще не имело никакого значения. Он не отрывал от себя выращенную в страданиях руку, он помогал небезразличным для него людям.

Закончив раскладывать имбирь, он заметил, что в его мешке оказалось больше корней на целых две штуки. Он довольно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь этой маленькой победой над Поттером. Похоже, жизнь действительно начала налаживаться.


End file.
